To These Dreams We Hold
by Wandering-Mind 95
Summary: "My name is Namikaze Yoko and I'm going to be the greatest pirate that ever lived! One day everyone will know my name! That's a promise!" She was a child when she made that promise to Shanks. Years later, she has lived up to it but will Marineford be her final stand? If she had to die, she was glad she was surrounded by her family. Akairo senkō Yoko endured. FemNaru
1. Chapter 1

**To These Dreams We Hold:** Till Our Dying Breath

·

Namikaze Yoko was never one to shy away from a fight, especially when it concerned her precious people which is exactly why she found herself on a marine ship heading to Marine HQ. All available marines were being recalled back to base to prepare for the upcoming battle. Looks like they weren't stupid, Sengoku knew exactly what declaring a public execution of Ace meant: War with the Whitebeard Pirates. She got through the Gates of Justice easily and disappeared once the marines unloaded. The hard part was waiting. She wanted someone to attack Impel Down to get Ace so everything wasn't left to chance at the Headquarters but she knew they would never get there in time. But she still felt like they should be doing something!

She found a den-den mushi and contacted Marco to tell him her location. He told her Pops was gathering all their allies and anyone who wanted to rescue Ace, they were on their way, set to arrive the day of the execution. She was hesitant to ask, as she didn't want to have more worries going into this, but she had heard some rumors about Luffy at Enies Lobby. Marco confirmed everything that had been in the papers: the Straw-Hats had declared war on the World Government and he had attacked a Celestial Dragon. They hadn't been seen or heard from since. Marco assured her that they were at least alive, if the Marines had killed them, it would be broadcast alongside the announcement of Ace's capture.

It was two days before Ace's execution that Marco called her with information of Luffy. He was attacking Impel Down to get to Ace before they got him on the ship to Marineford. How he got this information when even the marines she was with didn't, amazed Yoko. There was a reason Marco was Whitebeard's first mate. He also informed her that Shanks was making his way to Marinefold as was Kaido. She worried if they would be able to take on both the marines (with all 3 admirals) and Kaido at the same time?

Being on a marine ship had allowed her to get to Marine HQ faster than the rest because of the special currents they rode. She arrived the day before his execution date which meant that Ace was already on his way here. Luffy had failed but was he dead?

She couldn't think of that right now. She had a full day to set up her plan. There was a reason people feared her when she was younger. She was the number one unpredictable, hyperactive pirate, second only to Luffy (as she had been informed by his crew). Whitebeard's crew didn't know what to do with her when people began to fall victim to her pranks and the Moby Dick vandalized. She grew out of most of that stuff but her love for extravagant planning remained. She would make sure these marines knew who they were dealing with. She went around disabling most of the long range weapons and putting large quantities of sodium metal wrapped in a casing in the water supply. Marco called to inform her that they were about half a day away and she wouldn't need to open the Gates of Justice. It was not easy moving around the base. Not only was Sengoku and Garp there, but so were the Admirals Kizaru, Aokiji, and Akainu, along with the Shichibukai: Mihawk, Moria, Doflamingo, Hancock, Kuma. Surprisingly, Jinbe and Blackbeard were absent. Actually, she remembered Marco informing her that Jinbe had refused to take part in Ace's execution and as a result forfeited his status and is in Impel Down. The one who scared her the most was Doflamingo. She interfered in his business once when she released the slaves and almost lost her crew. He was one person that frightened her. But that was almost 3 years ago, she was older and stronger now.

When she saw Ace arrive in chains, she knew it was time, three hours until the scheduled time. 3 years ago, she would've went straight for him but she had matured and knew her limits. She would only be killed if she took all of Marineford on by herself. Instead, she made sure everyone would know who they were dealing with.

It was really something to see, the extent to which the Marines went to carry out the execution of the 2nd Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates; it was a bit too excessive in her mind. Her thoughts n why were confirmed when Sengoku separated from Garp and grabbed a den-den mushi to address the tens of thousands of people present.

"There is crucial information about Portgas D. Ace and why he is meeting his end today." Pausing, he addressed the defeated man at his feet. "Ace, tell me the name of your father!"

The entire plaza fell silent as they wondered what the Fleet Admiral was trying to do. Yoko stood frozen in shock that they found out and that Garp would let Sengoku do this to Ace.

"My father, heh, at a time like this? My father is Whitebeard!" Ace sneered at the man. He knew exactly what he wanted him to say. He refused.

"HE IS NOT!"

"YES HE IS! Whitebeard is my only father! I have no other!" Yoko could see and hear the pain this revelation was causing him. To think he had finally left his past behind and now this?

Sengoku turned, addressing his subordinates again. "Back then, we searched as though our lives depended on it, searching for the possibility that there existed on that island a child of that man based on nothing but the tiniest of leads from Cipher Pol; we investigated all newborn children, all children who were born in the past 5 years, and all of their mothers, but ultimately found nothing. Or so we thought. Out of pure obstinacy, your mother had risked her life to hide you away and it deceived even us. In South Blue, there lies an island by the name of Baterilla. Your mother's name was Portgas D Rouge! She performed a feat that we could never have hoped to imagine. And out of devotion to her child, burned down your home, leaving nothing but her and her child's skeleton. A child born bearing the most accursed blood to be found in the world. That child is you! Do not claim you are not aware"

Chatter broke out amongst the marines, some already guessing where this was heading.

"Your father is none other than the Pirate King, Gold Roger!"

It was like an explosion went off, people gasping in shock, others exclaiming their disbelief at this jaw dropping revelation.

 _'My child, who is so young now, bears no sin, Garp! Take care of him for me.'_ Garp clenched his teeth as he flashed back to the time Roger entrusted him with his most important secret, a secret that was never meant to be public.

"When you appeared three years ago, with your mother's name, and rose with frightening speed and remarkable power, notability as the captain of the Spade Pirates, it was then that we finally realized that Roger's blood still lived on! But Whitebeard, who came to the same realization just as we did, chose to take in the son of his old rival onto his own ship, that he might raise him to be the next Pirate King as he raised the daughter of the Flash Pirates, Namikaze Yoko!"

"No! I joined his crew so that I could make him the Pirate King-." Ace tried to deny.

"You are the only one who believes that. We were unable to lay a finger on you from that moment forth. You were being protected by Whitebeard himself! And if we were to allow you to room free for long enough, you would be sure, slowly but surely, to obtain the necessary caliber to stand at the summit of a new Era of Piracy! THAT IS WHY IT IS ABSOLUTELY IMPERATIVE THAT WE TAKE YOUR HEAD HERE TODAY! EVEN IF THAT MEANS GOING TO WAR WITH WHITEBEARD HIMSELF!"

Yoko could barely contain her rage. She could barely look at Ace because she knew if she did she would blow her cover. The lies Sengoku were sprouting were burrowing themselves into him mind, destroying the years of hard work Sabo, Luffy, Whitebeard, and herself had spent getting him okay with his existence.

"Fleet Admiral Sengoku! I bring an urgent report! The Gates of Justice are opening without any authorization! We can't seem to obtain contact with the control room!"

"WHAT?!" Sengoku growled, for the first time looking worried. Yoko was with him as Marco told her they wouldn't need the Gates to gain entrance but she would need to open them for them to leave. This wasn't her doing.

Comprehension dawned on the Fleet Admirals face. "They're here! All hands prepare for battle!"

For the first time in days, Yoko felt hope swell in her chest. She was never one to be pessimistic but none of the odds had been stacked in their favor; there was only so much waiting she could do. There, outside the plaza bay sat all 45 ships allied to Whitebeard. It was a magnificent and terrifying site to behold and she desperately wished to be out there, to show her support.

"Where is Whitebeard?! We need confirmation!"

Where was Pops and the Moby Dick? Marco hadn't explained to her how they were arriving. Before she could see Sengoku's reaction, there was a loud roaring noise that sounded like it was coming from the bay. No...They wouldn't?!

They did; that had so been her idea!

The Moby Dick, in all its majesty, appeared surround by three of their own. And there on the deck, were all the Commanders, but where was-

"Gurarararara! How many decades has it been Sengoku?" The booming voice of Whitebeard echoed around the plaza as he appeared from the stairs, for once not surrounded by all those IV's. As he stood tall with his bisento, Yoko could imagine him in that moment, decades younger, challenging the world in arrogance like nothing could stop him. Nothing had changed.

"My beloved son better be safe and sound! Gurarararara!" Yoko could see the young marines trembling at the sight of their Pops, but he had eyes only for Ace. "You just hang in there a little longer, Ace!"

"Old man!" Ace shouted. No one could tell if it was in relief or anger.

"…To be invaded so suddenly…" Sengoku had been expecting anything when he made the decision to execute Ace but to be blindsided like this?! In less than a minute?

In a single move, Whitebeard set giant shockwaves on either side of the island, but nothing appeared to happen.

"Pops, guys, I set out on a whim even though you all warned me not to, so why didn't you just leave me behind? My own cockiness got me into this mess in the first place!" Ace pleaded, not believing he was worth saving but above all, not wanting to see any of his loved ones die for him.

Yoko almost exposed herself to go to Ace but Marco found and caught her eye. Now was not the time. Frustrated, she pulled back, still waiting.

"Nah, I was the one you told you to go, son." Whitebeard calmly stated to his frantic son.

"Liar! Don't you screw around! You stopped me back then but I still-."

The Old Man interrupted him, already knowing what he was going to say. "I told you to go, isn't that right Marco?"

"Yep, I heard you say that, yoi. You sure caused us a lot of trouble, Ace!" Marco adopted his signature smirk and lazy drawl but it suddenly changed to the fearsome reputation he was known for. "Everyone on this sea knows well what happens to them if they lay a single finger on one of our nakama. We won't let anyone who hurt you get away with it alive, Ace! Just you wait, we're going to save you!"

"Prepare yourself Marine HQ!"

Just as Whitebeard finished his declaration, the plaza began to shake, causing those unaware of the extent of his powers to look around worriedly.

"It's coming, the seaquake he just caused has turned into a tsunami heading straight for us!" Garp cautioned men around him.

Taking command, Sengoku shouted out a warning. "Don't go thinking we can overcome him with sheer military force! We might be the ones to meet our end. That man holds the power to destroy the world!" He cursed, knowing the man had got one over on them. But they were prepared.

The battle began as the two massive tsunami waves towered over the Headquarters. A dominating image that highlighted just why this crew was to be feared. The front blocked off with 46 vessels and the Moby Dick, all 14 Commanders of the Whitebeard fleet, and the Captain himself, standing tall, mocking the highest power of the Marines, and his two tsunamis rushing in from either side. To the people viewing this confrontation, it looked as if the Marines had already lost.

But they were prepared. Aokiji leaped beautifully from his chair resting in front of the execution platform and into the air to execute his attack. "Ice Age!"

The oncoming tsunamis were halted in their tracks as they quickly froze from the man's devil fruit power. "Aokiji, you little rascal." Instead of just freezing the waves, Aokiji had frozen the entire bay, stopping all movement of the ships.

Marco caught Yoko's attention and with a slight nod, indicated it was time before he took off to with the rest of the Commanders. The last thing Yoko saw as she retreated to set the rest off the traps was Marco intercepting the attack on Pops from Kizaru.

The Marines were going to regret ever taking Ace, she was going to make sure of that. Sengoku had made it to the top of her list, right behind Teach, for revealing Ace's father to the world and destroying all they had worked towards. At first she was just going to take Ace back but now, with Sengoku's public humiliation, Yoko was going to hold nothing back. By the time she was done with them, Sengoku will have wished she never existed (well…he probably wished that already).

* * *

As she left her hiding place, the marine insignia on the building behind the plaza exploded and in its place was a gigantic Whitebeard Flag. That wasn't all; around the perimeter, all four watchtowers suddenly exploded in a shower of fireworks, where she got those no one knows. This was only the first phase of her plan. This was to get the Marines attention on the explosions, making them paranoid, questioning who was behind it. The next phase is when the real destruction begins. This is when the war will be won by Whitebeard. But now was not the time to begin phase two.

She quietly created Shadow Clones who set about preparing everything. She had to be careful with how much chakra she used. She couldn't waste all of it before she even entered the fight.

With everything set, she knew it was time to make her entrance.

"ACEE!" Yoko called out. Finally able to show herself, relieving whatever doubt he had about her survival. She now had the enemy's attention split. She knew she had to try and get Ace free quickly but with Sengoku guarding him, it would be more difficult then she first thought. They needed to get him away from the platform.

Why…why wouldn't Garp move to save Ace? They could save him if they had his help! "Garrpp! Do something! Are you going to let them do this?!" She was close enough to where he could hear her over the battle now taking place.

Whispers went around the area on why Yoko would be calling out Garp, of all people, to do something. Yoko figured this could be her chance to make Sengoku tick, she only hoped nothing bad would happen to the old man over this.

"Did you tell them?! After raising him as your own grandson, protecting him from exactly this, how can you sit by and watch this happen? I thought you loved us!" As a last resort, she brought out the 'eyes' as Ace had dubbed them all those years ago. Garp and Shanks could never refuse her when she brought those out. Man, she should be an actress, okay maybe some of that was real…okay, all of it was real! She didn't understand how Garp could stand by while his family was in danger, family was important, it was everything!

She could see the anger boiling just under the surface of Sengoku's eyes. She had just told the world that one of the greatest marine heroes and his friend, was a traitor. This wasn't something he could cover up.

"We were your grandkids, your family…does it really mean that little to you?" The last part was said in a whisper, the hurt leaking into her voice as she tried to stop the tears from falling. Trying to understand why he wasn't helping his family.

"You three chose your path and now you have to deal with the consequences of your actions. I can no longer protect you." Garp declared, his voice unwavering. But he looked so old, god, when was the last time she saw him? The lines on his face were deeper and his hair completely white now.

Seeing that she couldn't convince him, Yoko went with plan B. The Whitebeard Pirates were going to take the front and she would take the rear. Stealth was her specialty after all and she had two days to work her magic. The floor surrounding the execution platform suddenly caved in, taking many marines with it. Her next trick came when they tried to shoot her; half the area was suddenly drenched in liquid, preventing the gunpowder from igniting. This left half the marines with only swords or their devil powers. Jumping into the chaos, Yoko donned the devils smirk.

Ace could only watch in awe as Yoko took out half the marine force by herself. When had she learned this?

Whitebeard smiled as his daughter faced the world for her family. He stood back with Marco as the rest of the commanders led the attack against the Vice-Admirals. It's not even that much of a fight for her as the strongest marines were at the front, facing Whitebeard. This made things a lot easier for her in terms of getting to Ace.

As the onslaught of marines were preventing them from gaining much ground, Little Oars Jr. appeared, determined to save Ace himself if he could; Yoko could hear the pain in Ace's voice as he begged his friend to turn around. She understood his pain. Oars was surely going to die if he didn't retreat. He was too big of a target to ignore. That wasn't something she could focus on at the moment. Everyone here knew the risk when Whitebeard called upon them. Death was always an option. She would mourn everyone after this was all over.

Cursing at those who attacked her from behind, Yoko saw Garp join Sengoku and Ace on the execution platform out of the corner of her eye. If Garp refused to fight for Ace and was there to stop anyone who got close enough…they would never get to Ace! But she wouldn't be Namikaze Yoko if she, for one moment, ever let that stop her from trying.

She was trapped though, when competent marines finally arrived to battle her. Sadly, Danzo was one of those marines. If memory served, he was once a vice admiral before being demoted when it was discovered he was heading his own secret faction in the marines that only answered to him. Fleet Admiral Kong didn't like that and demoted him to the lowest position where he could still keep an eye on him. It seemed Sengoku did not share the same intuition as his predecessor. Danzo was, from the looks of things, an advisor and had command of his own faction again.

"Sword or kunai?" Mumbling to herself as she tried to pick a weapon. Ducking a jab, she decided to withdraw her kunai quickly, slicing the throat of the unfortunate marine who attacked her. They were easy to dispatch as close combat had always been her preferred method of fighting. Bodies were piling up around her, blood darkening her already dark hair and covering her arms. It bothered her but she didn't let it show as she took down one after another. She needed to clear a path her way so the rest of the crew could get through.

Others were beginning to notice the carnage in her wake and realized she was the greatest threat, being so much closer to the platform than the other pirates. Commanders began to order their subordinates to attack her, drawing a dense congregation from what had been a thinning path. She was confused when men started falling around her but not from her doing. Glancing around, unsure if it was friend or foe, Yoko caught a glance of hair she hadn't seen in years.

'That teme, thinking he can come here and show me up!' While she was pissed at her old friend, she was also glad he was here. His ascent into the marines had been swift before he dropped off the radar all together.

"You look like you're having a little trouble, dobe. Maybe you should sit this one out and let the adults handle this." That aggravating smirk was on his face again!

Yoko glared at him, forgetting for a moment where she was. "What was that teme!? I was doing just fine before you arrived!"

Striking down another marine with his katana, Sasuke considered Yoko for a second. "He's someone important to you, isn't he?" His voice was quiet and Yoko couldn't tell what he was thinking.

Sasuke could tell just by looking in her eyes what Ace meant to her, she had once looked at him like that, years ago. "Then go! I'll take care of these guys!" Lighting crackled around him as he prepared to battle the surrounding marines. Yoko didn't think twice before taking off, she knew Sasuke could take care of himself. He was going against the marines, for her! She didn't know what changed in him as just three years ago he left her for them.

Thanks to Sasuke's efforts, she was able to bypass a majority of the foot soldiers. The surrounding captains seemed to realize what was happening and began to order their men in her direction. Frustrated that she was begin held up again and ready to use one of her explosives, Yoko almost fell back when Atmos came barreling out of nowhere, taking out everyone in a three meter radius. The look on his face was all she needed to see to know what was wrong: Doflamingo. She found him in the thick of battle with the Whitebeard pirates so why was he sending Atmos over to help her? Last time they met, he tried to kill her. As if sensing her stare, Doflamingo turned to face her, a wicked devil smirk lighting up his face. She knew there was no good reason for why he helped her. That was the smirk he wore when he tortured people or things were going his way.

Not wanting to waste the time he had given her worrying about his motives, Yoko rushed forward to the platform ignoring the shadow that seemed to be falling from the sky. If it distracted everyone, it was to her advantage and she wasn't about to waste it. She knew what needed to be done. On her way to the platform, she release her timed explosives so they were right at the support beams. She had two minutes until they went off, plenty of time to get Ace and get off.

Her plan was going nicely, Whitebeard and their allies were pushing the marines back. With a majority of their long range weapons now useless from the water earlier, they were forced into either sword or Devil Fruit battle. For the pirates, who still had use of those weapons, it was easy to take out their enemy. There was one more surprise she was waiting for them to find. She may not have heard all their plans when she was sneaking about but she heard enough to know what needed her attention the most.

All around, she heard shouts about the Super Rookie Luffy and not to underestimate him which had her pause hoping they were wrong. Why was he here? Scratch that, she knew why he was here, but he was just another person she now had to worry about. Seeing Luffy stand tall amongst giants, though, Yoko couldn't be more proud of her little brother and how much he had grown from that cry baby she had met over 10 years ago.

"AAAACCEEE! I finally found you!" The excitement and sheer joy in Luffy's voice was noticeable to everyone as he waved to Ace.

"GARP! Is this another member of your family?!" Sengoku bellowed to his vice-admiral, levels above furious.

Grabbing his head, Garp didn't know what to feel. It was such a Luffy thing to do.

There were mixed reaction around the plaza. It seemed that Luffy had met and made an impression on quite of few of the Marines and Shichibukai.

"You never fail to make a scene worth witnessing, Straw-hat." Mihawk looked on as he dispatched another Whitebeard pirate.

"Ssstttaaawwwhhaatt!?" This was shouted in anger but there was a also a hint of fear from Moria.

"Luffy! It's such a relief to see you safe!" Boa Hancock blushed.

"To think we'd see one another again so soon?" Kizaru mumbled.

"That's certainly some group you've got there." Aokiji admired.

"That must be the brother Ace was talking about." Marco mumbled in disbelief at the audacity of the kid.

"Current and former Shichibukai all gathered here and then him, the outrageous Super Rookie everyone has been talking about, Straw-hat." Doflamingo's crackle could be heard all around. It had pirates and marines alike shying away from the King of Dressrosa.

"So this is him, the grandson of Garp the Hero and son of Dragon…that is one pirate who most certainly needs to be eliminated." Akainu spoke to himself as he watched in a different part of the plaza.

"So this is your answer, is it, Jinbei?!" Sengoku shouted, irritated at all these twists that were being thrown in his plans. But he wasn't called 'The Strategist' for show.

"Indeed, I resign as a Shichibukai!"

"That's a screwed up team if I ever saw one. It seems barely possible that they all share the same objective, particularly on this battlefield." Garp muttered as only his idiotic grandson could conjure up a team of misfits and criminals and have them all working together.

Crocodile reappeared behind Whitebeard, trying to assassinate him while everyone was distracted. His hooked arm was stopped by a flying foot with a rubber body attached to it.

Crocodile growled at the interference. "We had an arrangement did we not? Why do you defend Whitebeard?"

The rubber boy studied the giant. "So this guy really is Whitebeard, huh? Then you're not touching him! This is the one guy Ace and Yoko really care about!" Luffy declared as if his word was law.

Marco was impressed. "That brother of Ace's isn't half bad."

Whitebeard, meanwhile, had finally made the connection when he saw the straw hat. Memories of a young Red-Hair with the same hat and his declaration that he had been willing to bet his arm on a New Age in East Blue was finally connected to this audacious brother of Ace's. "Boy, that straw hat you wear, it bears a strong resemblance to the one Red-Hair once wore…-"

The kid didn't even let him finish before he interrupted! "Oh, hey! You know Shanks, huh? I'm borrowing this hat for him."

 _'Check it out Old Man, this kid's my little brother!' Memory Ace exclaimed, holding up Luffy's Wanted poster._

"Are you here to save your brother?"

"That's right!"

"I hope you understand who you're up against. You will simply be throwing your life away." He had to test the kid. What had Shanks seen in him to risk his arm and give away his hat?

"Shut up! It's not your job to decide that!" Luffy shouted angrily. "I've heard about you, you want to be the Pirate King, right? Well the one who's going to be the Pirate King is me!"

Exclamations of disbelief were heard all around, that some rookie would dare speak to Whitebeard like that.

"I'll be damned." It had been years since anyone had spoken to him like that, it reminded him of Roger back in their youth. "You better not get in my way, greenhorn."

"I'll do this however damn well I want! I'm saving Ace myself!" Luffy proclaimed as he crouched, getting ready to launch his attack. Whitebeard felt a smirk makes its way across his face; this brought back memories.

"Dear me. May I assume that all these intruders may be executed, Sengoku?" Kizaru pondered to his commander.

"Naturally." He growled out, just short of grinding his teeth. His prisoner wasn't as cool.

Ace gritted his teeth, unable to hold back his emotions anymore. "Stay away, Luffy! You should know better; we are both pirates! We have both sailed the seas! I have my own adventures, my own nakama! You shouldn't interfer!" Yoko wished Ace would stop but she knew Luffy wasn't taking any of this to heart. "You're such a weakling! You think I'll forgive someone like you for rescuing me?! This is humiliating!" The snarl startled those who knew the easy going Mera-Mera user.

With the last ounce of his strength, Ace wanted to put the final nail in the coffin.

"Go home Luffy! Why did you even come?!" He desperately hoped that his brother got what he was trying to do. He couldn't drag him down with him, he couldn't break his promise to Sabo. 'Please Luffy, I don't want to drag you down with me. This is my mess.'

He rested his head on the floor of the scaffold, trying to stop the tears from falling.

Luffy wouldn't let Ace give up that easily, not after everything they had been through together, not after losing Sabo! "I'M YOUR LITTLE BROTHER! I don't care about the rules of pirates!" He was pushing and punching his way to Ace.

"This man is another danger to the future. He wasn't only raised together with Ace, but he is also the son of "Revolutionary" Dragon!" Sengoku announced, causing another shockwave around the plaza.

Still fighting his way through the marines, Luffy hadn't lost his anger at Ace. "I don't care what you say, I'm going to save you even if it kills me!" He growled as he kicked away fifteen marines with his rubber leg.

Whitebeard was impressed with the kid's guts, he would've loved to have him as one of his sons. "Marco, I won't forgive you if you let that boy die!"

Smirking, Marco was thinking exactly the same, especially when he saw Ace's face and where his favorite red head was at that very moment. "Roger"

As Marco was speaking with Whitebeard, Ace was making up his mind about his future.

'I will accept whatever the future holds for me. If someone holds out a hand, I will grab it. But-.' He never got to finish as someone familiar appeared right in front of him.

* * *

Luffy and Sengoku had provided the perfect opportunity for Yoko to attack the scaffold with their separate declarations. Shaping her chakra with the wind, a specialty she discovered a few years ago, she used it to blow the unsuspecting marines away from Ace as she flipped herself from the side of the platform, landing in front of Ace with her foxy grin.

"Miss me?" The look on his face was priceless, however, she didn't know if it was from her sudden appearance or Luffy's earlier declaration. Honestly, Yoko was just glad he had something other than resignation on his face. It meant he still wanted to live. They only had 45 seconds until her explosives went off. "You missed our date."

Ace wasn't sure what shocked him the most: Yoko's appearance or Luffy's declaration to the world that he was his little brother. Did that idiot know the weight of his declaration!? But warmth like never before filled Ace. There was never any doubt that they were brothers but it had never been publically acknowledged outside their circle of nakama. For Luffy to do that…Ace never loved his little brother more than in that moment. He had meaning in life, how could he forget that his little brother still needed him? To see all his crew working with his brother, it brought hope that maybe he could be allowed to life.

"I'm getting you out of here, Datteybo!" That tick, that annoying tick that only appeared when Yoko was really excited, Ace wished he could kiss that grinning face.

They both sensed it too late. Garp appeared in front of Yoko and with his Fist of Love, sent her crashing down into the battle below. She saw part of a straw hat on her way down; Luffy had just been intercepted by Kizaru.

Just like she planned, twin explosions went off at the same time but not where she had planted them. Two Lieutenants had discovered them and had been in the process of removing them from the area when they detonated. One took out a sizeable area of fighters while the other shook the foundations of the platform but did not collapse it.

The Fleet Admiral glowered. That girl was causing him too much damage as she went around unchecked, disappearing and reappearing closer and closer to the platform. Her little stunt was too close and he was surprised Garp had been the one to intercept her. He knew they had history, a history his old friend had not full confided to him it would seem.

It took her a moment to regroup, maybe a minute or two; Luffy and Ace weren't kidding when they said the Fist of Love hurt. Garp had to have infused Haki into that punch, damn. When she finally pulled herself out of the small crater, she along with everyone else froze at the commotion on the Moby Dick: Squard had attacked Whitebeard, sprouting some bullshit tale about Whitebeard betraying his allies! What was wrong with that man?

Yoko was so angry, bits of Kurama's chakra began to leak out. People, both marines and pirates, began to run away from her when they felt evilness surround her. Those who were close enough would later exclaim that she had demon eyes: her eyes changing from the brilliant azure to a deep blood red with slit pupils.

It was easy to lose herself in the hatred, the pure energy radiating off her was like an addiction. She wanted more, needed to make them pay! Yoko was quite literally shaken out of the possession as the ground violently broke apart beneath her, indicating that Whitebeard had attacked the plaza. Looking up from her spot on the ground, she was in awe at the display of powers as the three admirals stood tall, protecting the platform with their Haki while the ocean turned murderous, over 60 foot waves breaking apart the marine vessels outside the bay.

After the siege walls were erected around the bay, another siege wall appeared, encompassing the troops who were ordered to fall back to the plaza. The two sides were now separated and the pirates were helpless as Akainu unleashed his Ryuusei kazen on the immobile ships. It obliterated the Moby Dick along with the rest of the ships in the bay in a fiery inferno; they were in hell. It-it was mind-numbing, the damage and horror Akainu caused with his powers. Everyone was a sitting duck out there! Against her will, Yoko lost herself to a flashback: 13 years ago, when she was just 7 years old, she watched the same thing happen to her parents and their crew, only escaping because Minato shoved her into Kakashi's arms and ordered him to leave. The flames had haunted her for months and it was happening all over again! The second place she ever called home was now burning through the actions of the same man.

Shouts exclaiming that the cannons on the inner siege walls weren't working broke Yoko out of her recollection. She was older now, more powerful. She wasn't going to let that Admiral take away another family. She had bought her crew some time, her attention was now on getting Ace. She trusted Whitebeard to get the men through the inferno. Fighting her way back through the assembled marines was no sweat, they didn't even see her, only an orange flash. She broke through the human barrier and stood in front of the three Admirals just as a cyclone of water crashed down just feet to her right.

Standing there with her brother, Yoko felt like they could take on the world and win.

They shared a look, neither needed to talk to know what the other was thinking. Ace was the number one priority. Luffy may not have fought alongside her before but they knew each other inside and out. He threw the mast and with her wind, Yoko made sure the admirals couldn't dodge it, shattering it into large shrapnel, all the while giving Luffy a little extra speed. She was right behind him with a ball of energy her father had called Rasengan. Luffy was able to bypass two of the Admirals but was stopped by Kizaru.

"Too slow."

Right behind him, Yoko called for him to duck. Not even thinking why, Luffy did as told, already preparing another attack.

She slammed her Rasengan into Kizaru's back. She doesn't even have to tell Luffy to keep going. It didn't matter how strong the opponent, she would fight anyone to get to Ace, even an Admiral. She had no fear. She made a promise to herself when her crew died that she would never let friends die if she could help it, she swore all those years ago that she would never run away, she doesn't go back on her word!

She managed to hold him off long enough for Luffy to get through.

Kizaru was faster, faster than anyone she had ever faced before. Dodging his attacks wasn't easy and she would've been hit if it hadn't been for the sudden appearance of Sasuke paring with his own Logia powers.

"I'll take this as your resignation?" Kizaru drawled, showing no surprise at the betrayal of one of their best Commanders.

"Tsh, I have no use for the Marines anymore, the real challenges are out there in the New World." Sasuke countered, knowing enough about the Admiral's personality not to take him lightly. For a second time that day, the two friends stood side by side, fighting together. It's been years, but fighting besides each other still gave them a rush.

Sasuke's skill with his Rai-Rai no mi had greatly improved over the years seeing as he was able to match almost blow for blow with the admirals own Pika-Pika no mi. He could channel the lighting through his blade which was common as he and Yoko switch between attack and defense. Her skill with Armament Haki had improved to where she could protect against most Devil Fruit attacks. This came in handy when Sasuke was caught off guard and she was able to block the blow with her own armament coated katana.

Sasuke was suspicious, there was no way Kizaru was taking them seriously. He knew he was strong but he was under no delusions that he could draw this man to a stalemate like what was now happening. His theory was proven correct when Kizaru blasted Yoko back when she appeared behind him with another Rasengan. Less than a second later, Sasuke found himself plowed into the ground by the admiral's foot.

"You always were a determined kid. But you picked your side." Kizaru sighed like he was truly sorry he had to do this. Sasuke always had an escape route though and with minimal effort he activated his ultimate escape, a bolt of lightning came from what looked out of nowhere and struck Sasuke. Looking at the small crater, nothing was there.

"I guess he's gone."

She was blasted back by Kizaru and it was only thanks to Marco that she remained within the perimeter of the wall.

"I only have one more explosive left Marco but we can't do anything with both Sengoku and the old man up there." She wanted to yell in frustration! Nothing they did worked!

"We knew we were coming in outnumbered but we were never outmaneuvered and thanks to you, we weren't outgunned. Sengoku is a brilliant strategist but Pops knows how he thinks. We're gonna get 'hm back-yoi."

He took her above the battle. It looked like a massacre from up there. There was blood and bodies everywhere. Most of the buildings were destroyed or on fire and the whole bay area was still on fire from the magma. Yoko couldn't let that bother her though; they had to get to Ace.

Yoko had an idea; it was risky but rarely were her plans ever safe. "I've got a plan but you're gonna have to trust me."

Hearing her plan, Marco knew it was good but it was also dangerous. He hadn't tried doing that before and with an active explosive, she was really cutting it close. "When we get out of here, we're going to have to have a talk about these plans of yours!"

"Yea yea." She climbed onto his back, legs around his waist as she worked on setting up her last explosive. She saw Luffy fly from the platform, caught by Whitebeard. It was up to them. "We have two minutes Marco!"

Marco knew it was all up to him now. Diving down at the unsuspecting men, he knew it was only a matter of seconds before one of them felt his presence. It was Garp who jumped to intercept him.

1 minute 35 seconds.

Right before his fist connected, Marco began his showy transformation, allowing his flames to fan out, engulfing Yoko from view. No one noticed the tiny explosive fly from the raging blue flames.

1 minute 20 seconds.

As the force of the punch flung Marco away from the platform, this was Yoko's cue to let go before Marco fully transformed into a phoenix. His flames provided the perfect cover as she dropped onto one of the many beams under the Fleet Admiral and Ace, immediately plastering herself to the shadows before anyone recovered their eyesight from the brightness of Marco's flames.

Up on the platform Ace couldn't believe how far his family was willing to go for him; doing everything they could to help Luffy, a kid they only just met, was too much. Ace dropped his head to the ground again, trying to hide his tears of joy and sorrow.

"Is something wrong, Fire-Fist?" Sengoku inquired when he noticed Ace was no longer looking at the battle.

'Ace' Garp thought to himself.

"I'm…disgusting! …ugh…I'm…just screwed up! At a time like this…when my old man…my little brother…my family…! All of them are spilling blood, falling to the ground around me!" Here, Ace picked his head up, tears falling from his face. "Why am I so happy? The tears just won't stop. Why do I suddenly, want to live?!" He had been resigned to his fate for so long, the thought of him leaving this place alive never occurred to him. But now, seeing Yoko, Luffy, everyone, fighting so hard to free him, how could he not want to live?

'Ace' Garp thought again remembering the time when Ace asked him if he should have ever been born and knowing that he finally found the answer to that question.

Beneath them, Yoko flashed back to when she was 9 and found Ace beating up some of the people in Edge Town.

 _"I hate him so much!" He was screaming at nothing, trying to vent his anger._

 _Confused, Yoko asked who he hated._

 _"Roger, the bastard who abandoned me and my mom! She would still be alive if he had just stayed with us!"_

 _Yoko understood now. Gol D Roger, Ace's father. She was on his ship a lot when she was little; he had saved her when Shiki had kidnapped her from her family. She also knew of his death._

 _"Maybe he thought he was protecting you? Parents do that sometimes. Kakashi says mom and dad are gone because they were trying to protect me, so maybe that's what Roger was doing with you?" Her face was scrunched up in concentration as she tried to think of any other reason._

 _"We were fine together and he went and left us with nothing! I hate him, I wish he wasn't my father!" He punched the nearest tree, knocking it down with little effort._

 _"I shouldn't even be alive…" Was whispered into the wind. Having enough of his attitude, Yoko marched over and hit him on the head._

 _"Everyone deserves to live, sometimes you just have to show people that. Whenever we stopped at ports, people would always give us dirty looks and glares but Daddy didn't let that bother him. It hurts to have people hate you for no reason but then I looked at dad and mom, everything was better because I knew they loved me. I had precious people! That's all you need; you're my precious person!" Yoko finished with a blinding grin and Ace could do nothing but stare at her with hope in his eyes._

45 seconds.

Yoko found herself going over last second details before she made herself known.

'Shit!' She cursed to herself. How could she have forgotten something that important? 'I don't have a key!'

It was too late to pull back, she would just have to improvise and hope Sengoku was distracted long enough to where she could pick the lock. If this worked, she would have to thank Izo when she found him next.

20 seconds.

Quickly using the senbon to put up her hair, Yoko counted down.

15…14…13…

Sweat was rolling down her forehead in anticipation.

8…7…6…NOW!

She did a flying back flip from the right side of the platform landing with just enough time for Sengoku to see her, distracting him from everything else, including the bomb that went off at his feet 3 seconds later.

"Yoko…"

Ignoring him for now, Yoko scurried behind him, kneeling to get a good look at his handcuffs which were thankfully only on his wrists. Yanking the senbon from her hair, she placed it in the key hole trying to remember exactly how Izo showed her how to do it.

"You forgot the key!?" Ace managed to exclaim before Yoko shushed him.

Pretty sure that the cuffs were singles locks, Yoko quickly worked on bending her senbon correctly. She had everything done and was just about to turn it when she was thrust forward, hitting the back of Ace as someone gripped the back of her neck.

Ace, confused, felt fear run through his blood as Yoko was pushed harder and harder into his back. What little strength he had was put into trying to turning himself around to see the attacker. Yoko was yanked roughly off him; without the added weight it was easier for him to turn his body.

"You're one slippery fox." Yoko tried to lash out with her hands but they were quickly caught in much larger hands. "That was a pretty ingenious plan you had there."

"Who are you, dammit!?" Her vision was swimming as his grip compressed the blood supply to her head. She didn't recognize that voice and she couldn't turn to see his face.

"Look at this battlefield, look how your comrades fall one by one." Yoko was able to make out Whitebeard coughing up blood, before her gaze swept to Marco just as Kizaru struck him down before landing on Luffy who was lying face down. "They will all die, every last one, the Whitebeard Pirates will be no more by the days end! Does that make you mad?" The man taunted before dodging a kick from Ace who had gained enough fighting spirit back to try and save Yoko. The man just laughed and moved far enough back to where Ace's chains wouldn't reach.

"Let her go!"

Yoko felt like there was fire in her veins when she took in what was happening to her family. She was seeing red.

The man, feeling the air change around him, threw her off the platform and disappeared himself. He now had to gather information on what exactly Minato had done 20 years ago.

A charka coat began to form around her and three tails appeared instantly. She was no longer in control of her body. Sengoku looked on in horrid awe as he recovered from Yoko's explosion. To think Minato was able to contain such power! They had only heard rumors all those years ago, but to now have the actual proof? It was terrifying.

Kizaru intercepted the now miniaturized kitsune with four tails. He was surprised when it easily batted away every one of his attacks, this wasn't the same girl he had fought minutes before. Knowing that the playing field had changed, the Admiral lost his smile and for the first time became serious. This was a power no one had ever seen before, he had to be careful if he wanted to live.

Out of nowhere, everyone froze, even Yoko, when Luffy bellowed at the two marines who had approached to execute Ace on Sengoku's orders. "Stop it already!"

The raw power drew Yoko nearer to the scaffold and Sengoku ordered Kizaru to stop her through any means necessary. With her back turned, Kizaru was able to use his laser beam to disable her. Aiming to where he assumed her heart was, Kizaru let lose three more beams to make sure the target was hit. The cloaked kitsune dropped to the ground briefly before the head turned a complete 180 to see who attacked it. Another set of hand…limbs...extended from the back, heading straight towards him. Its' body wasn't even moving! It was like the cloak was a separate entity!

It was too fast, even for him! The attacks came from every direction with no warning. Surely this beast was a demon? Kizaru was forced onto the defensive. The creature was fast and powerful but it looked like there was no intelligence, no planning. It was going off basic instincts. This gave him an idea. What better way to trap a wild animal than a trick?

The beast was wild, tails were wrapping around anyone that got in its way. The air itself was thick with malice and hatred. It was truly a remarkable site. To think Minato was able to trap something like this inside his own daughter? He was either very kind or very cruel.

If he was favoring his right a little more, Kizaru didn't dwell on it much. He was unsure if he should kill her or not. She could be either very useful or damaging to the marines if left alive. Dodging another attack, this time he wasn't fast enough. A claw tore through his left lower torso. It mattered not though, it was exactly where he needed it to be.

"Amaterasu." The blinding flash of light caught it off guard, and with the help of the water, reflected the light doubly back at it. The beast let out a cry as it pawed at its' eyes as if they were burned. Collapsing to its' hind legs, with its' forearms braced against the ground as it dug at its' eyes, Kizaru struck: "Yasakani no Magatama." The blasts sent it to the ground completely and with Ama no Murakumo, his light sword, he impaled the kitsune through the back, pining it to the floor. Seeing it still moving, Kizaru brought his leg up for his signature move. If this didn't work, he would need help from the other two. For the first time in a long time, Kizaru felt true, unadulterated, fear. What if they could not stop this demon?

She had to die. She was too dangerous to control, even for the scientists.

Looking at it closely, it looked like it was struggling, not to get free but…with itself?

Inside Yoko's mind:

"Give me back my body, you great ugly fox!"

A large body slammed against the inside of a massive cage followed by an unearthly growl. But the girl was not deterred.

"If I give you back this weak body, you will kill us! I will kill anyone in my way!"

"I don't care; if I die, I will die as myself, on my own terms. I won't die as some demon! So give me back my body!" Yoko released her Haki, restraining the Kyuubi and his powers. Both were shocked that it actually worked.

She was able to push back all of his influence but when it finally receded all she felt was pain, pain like she had never felt before.

Outside World:

Kizaru was stunned when the red cloak began to recede to reveal a bloodied Yoko. Had she fought for control of her body? Whatever the case, it seemed like she was no longer an issue.

Quickly taking advantage of the situation, he handcuffed her. By this time, they were far from the other battles and Luffy had already freed Ace.

Ace stared in horror as the mysterious marine threw Yoko into the battle below. He desperately began to reach for the senbon he hoped was still in his cuffs. He could feel it but he couldn't quite grasp it to unlock the sea stone handcuffs.

It was too late, he could see Sengoku making his way up the still intact stairs. His jacket was burnt in places and his hat had disappeared, overall, he looked great for having just been in the center of one of Yoko's explosions. He stared defiantly back at the man, his declaration minutes earlier still ringing in his head. 'I want to live!'

Sengoku remembered another man who once stared defiantly at him before his own execution, only he had a smile on his face. No matter how much he denied it, Ace was Roger's son. Wrenching the senbon from the keyhole, the Fleet Admiral couldn't believe that girl got the drop on him and almost rescued Ace. Forcing the fire user back to his knees, Sengoku order the two marines to commence the execution immediately. He was done with this game! The Pirate King's line would end today!

Knowing he couldn't escape, Ace held his head high. He wouldn't let these people see him break, he would defy them until the very end.

"STOP IT ALREADY!" Ace and Sengoku both jerked their heads in the direction of the bellow, both feeling it for what it actually was, Haoushoku Haki. The falling of the surrounding marines was ignored.

From his position on the battlefield, Whitebeard studied this Rookie, Ace's brother. 'This brat really has…?' This kid really was full of surprises. "MEN, use all you've got to backup Straw-Hat!" He was under no illusion that he would make it out of this battle alive, and he was okay with that, so long as he secured the safety of his children. These brats, maybe they could be the carriers of the New Age.

Whitebeard continued his battle as his foolish children protected his honor; allies and even Shichibukai, stopped every threat that came Luffy's way, intercepting every attack so he could advance on towards the ultimate goal: Ace.

His brother was truly amazing and full of impossible surprises. To turn an entire army of strangers to his side, some of which that had been his enemy?! He knew his brother had come so far and when the bridge appeared leading right to him, Ace dared to hope. "I'M HERE ACE!" Ace could see the sheer joy on his brother's face as he ran as fast as he could up the bridge, not caring about anything that was going on around him.

Luffy didn't even slow down when Garp appeared in an explosion of rock and smoke, blocking the only path to his grandson. He tried to call out for his Gramps to move, but Garp stood firm, he had made his decision. "I won't move Luffy! I am Vice-Admiral of the Marine Headquarters!"

"If you want to get through, you'll have to kill me!" With finality in his voice, Garp voiced his declaration. "Straw-Hat Luffy! That's the path the two of you have chosen, I can't protect you anymore."

Luffy couldn't do that, for all his faults, he truly loved his Gramps and knew he loved them too. "I can't do that Gramps…Please, move!"

"If you can't do it, then Ace will die!" Garp knew Luffy couldn't have any faults in his conviction, the last obstacle he had to overcome was him. He was a hurdle Luffy had to overcome if he wanted to go any further, both here and out at sea.

"LUFFY!" Luffy would never be able to get past their Gramps, he could never attack someone he loved!

"Bad things will happen to you time and time again, I can't show you any mercy!" This was the last straw for Luffy, Garp knew what needed to be said. "Luffy, I now consider you my enemy!"

He was right, he saw the change in his grandson immediately. That…that was what he needed to get him and Ace off this island. Pulling back just a minuscule amount, he reflected on happier times, times when they were all together, allowing Luffy's hit to send him. He was sent flying off the bridge.

"Even you are still a grandfather…Garp." Ace heard Sengoku growl under his breath. He didn't have time to think about those implications as Luffy was now right in front of him.

Out of breath, Luffy quickly made it to his big brothers side. "I have a key, hold on."

Luffy actually had the key, Luffy actually planned ahead?! "Luffy, you…"

The next thing they heard was the small audible click of the hand cuffs unlocking. Before Ace had time to take them off or process that he was free, Luffy was pushing him down as he suddenly inflated like a balloon, blocking the massive attack from the equally massive Sengoku Buddha.

"Did they make it?!"

"Did he free Ace?!"

Shouts of similar questions rang out all around as the resulting smoke and collapsing scaffold obscured the two pirates. It wasn't until the flame tunnel appeared that people received their answer.

"You've always been this way Luffy! Never listening to a word of what I say and always doing such crazy things!" Ace tried to be angry but he couldn't, not when his little brother had just pulled off such an amazing feat. It also reminded him of Yoko and the state in which she had been thrown. He had to find her before they could leave. He knew something was wrong when she hadn't appeared when Gramps confronted Luffy.

Grabbing Luffy's shirt so he could take him through his flames, Ace used Hibashira to get to the ground quickly.

Whitebeard was able to smile as he watched his son gain his freedom. Knowing Ace could take care of himself now, his gaze swept over the crowd, looking for a familiar shock of red hair that had been absent a worrying amount of time. While Ace and Luffy defended each other and proved just how great their teamwork was, Whitebeard found his red haired daughter.

She was being held by Kizaru as he made his way back to the center of the battle. She was limp not even moving as the Admiral dragged her by her handcuffs. Anger welled up inside him. His actions were halted as the Moby Dick appeared suddenly. Stopping it with just his hand, Whitebeard addressed his pirates.

"We've done what we came here to do, now there's no reason for us to be here anymore." He was cut off by a painful cough. "What I am about to tell you will be my final order as Captain! So listen up Whitebeard Pirates!"

He would make sure all his children got to safety, even if he had to retrieve Yoko himself. That, and bringing this headquarters down, would be his final act as captain and father.

"This is where you and I split up. In my final act as your father I will make sure all my children return to the New World safely!"

"Luffy, do you see Yoko anywhere?!" Ace shouted to his brother as they retreated towards the ship, not willing to leave until he saw her.

"Running away the moment you grabbed Ace, what a bunch of cowards, the Whitebeard Pirates. The Captain as well. It can't be helped. Whitebeard, after all, is just a failure from the previous era!"

"F-failure?" Questioned Ace in rage. "Take back what you just said!" He was barely able to form sentences as he tried to catch his breath.

"Forget it Ace, we have more important things to worry about. Pops wouldn't want you to get killed defending his honor."

"Stopped by your blood father, Roger, and couldn't even become king after his death, Whitebeard is a failure forever. Which part of it is wrong?" Here he paused and looked at Ace and all the other Whitebeard Pirates in disgust. "Called Pops by a bunch of scums…Acting so warm like a family roaming the seas. Your determination to save Fire-Fist blinded you to the peril of that traitor's spawn, Akairo senkō (赤色閃光) Yoko. Some _family_."

This grabbed the fleeing pirate's attention as Akainu indicated to what remained of the stone structure that held the platform. Yoko was being held by Kizaru, barely conscious (alive by the look of it), as the Admiral studied the young woman. She would've made a great Marine if only her father hadn't turned on them.

She looked like a child, being held up like that, blood dripping from her body. Onlookers could see the wounds inflicted upon her, the blood from her stab wound already soaking through her shirt.

"Pirate King Gol D. Roger, Revolutionary Dragon, and Ex-Vice Admiral Namikaze Minato. Their children actually became siblings, how terrifying. Just your blood alone has been shaped into a huge sin. Even if I let someone else get away, I will never let the three of you!"

Everyone looked on helpless as they could never reach her in time. Marco, having gotten his handcuffs off when Akainu finished his dialogue, had already turned into his phoenix form and took flight, knowing he was already too late. But this was Yoko, the little girl they watched grow into a young, fearsome woman. He would never forgive himself for not trying. She had always been his responsibility and he had failed her.

Sengoku's orders were quick, the daughter of Minato would die today. If they could only kill one of the three demons, then so be it.

The order caused chaos as the retreating pirates backtracked, trying to do something to save their sister and friend. None fought harder than Ace and Luffy, who rushed as fast as they could to her. But everything was in vain.

Her body was limp and falling, falling…why was it falling so slow?! Why couldn't they do anything!? Dammit, this wasn't how it was supposed to go!

Ace wanted to yell at her to wake up, to stop messing around. But he couldn't find his voice, Yoko would never mess around like this.

The adrenaline from saving Ace had died in Luffy as he watched Yoko lay motionless, blood visible all around her. "Yoko! Get up, Get up! Ace is free and were not leaving without Yoko!" He couldn't accept this, not when he made that promise all those years ago!

Garp could do nothing as her body landed just feet in front of him. The only consultation he had was that her eyes were closed. He didn't think he'd have the strength to look into lifeless azure eyes. 'This is your fault' his mind taunted him as it refused to let him close his eyes. And he was right, this was all his fault, he acted too late. You'd think he'd learn after everything he went through with Dragon, but no, family still took the backseat.

It was like a deaf silence swept across the battlefield. The Whitebeard Pirates were all in varying degrees of shock, never did they believe Yoko would die! She was the baby and had survived so much, dying here was unthinkable. But the proof was there and all eyes watched as her body hit the ground and remained still.

Marco made it just as she hit the ground, changing in midflight so he landed in his normal form. He was bent over her still form, desperately searching for a pulse while trying to stop the bleeding. He was having success with neither of these. "Come on Red, one more miracle. Just one more." Marco was cupping her face, trying to get some sign of life out of her. But there was nothing when all he craved was to hear her snickering voice exclaim, 'Gotch ya'.

Sengoku allowed the First Division Commander his moment to grieve as he knew there was nothing Marco could do to save the girl. He was not without a heart, he would allow them this one mercy.

Whitebeard hardened his eyes, it was never easy to lose a child. Each death always set in his heart and Yoko's was by far the heaviest. She was as close to a child he had ever gotten, having come to them at such a young age. He watched her grow up right before his eye, saw her first bounty, her first crush, her first heartbreak, her first victory, and her first defeat. Never did he think he would have to witness her death.

He gave the order he knew only some of his sons would follow. "Retreat back to the fleet. There need be no more bloodshed from my family. I will take care of everything."

Protest followed in various stages of grief, shock, and anger.

Ace was the worst. He blasted away all the marines around him; this was more than personal. They were going to pay and he wasn't going to run away!

Looking to his brother, they shared a silent nod: there was no running away.

Switching into Gear 2, Luffy prepared to use his final strength to get to his nakama. Ace was already in front of him, clearing a path with his raging flame. They were once again in sync with each other, Ace knew when to become intangible and Luffy knew just when to duck. But Luffy, who had been fighting for almost two days straight, was running only on the hormone shot Iva had given him. He was tiring and no amount of pushing was making his body respond.

He tripped over one of the various objects littering the ground and his body, unable to handle the sudden shift in gravity, was falling down.

He, and everyone else, was blindsided by Akainu's surge forward. He saw his opportunity and knew the Straw-hat boy couldn't dodge. He was right, Luffy's body was too weak, and even though he saw the attack coming, he could do nothing. Akainu's fist of magma smashed into Luffy, sending him flying a few feet. Luffy could only lift his head as the Admiral once again charged him, fear shooting through his body, he was certainly going to die.

Akainu was seconds from delivering the lethal blow and Luffy closed his eyes, accepting his fate. When nothing happened after a few seconds, no burning pain, nothing, he opened them and saw the worst sight he could ever imagine.

Ace, once again protecting him, with a magma fist impaling him right through the chest.

Akainu's fist had scorched right through Ace's chest when he jumped in to protect his brother. It hurt…not just physically. Every pirate there at Marineford lost a comrade, a brother, a sister, a friend; the wounds from this day would never heal. It was like time had stopped while the minds processed what was happening before them. Just moments before, Yoko had fallen to the might of Admiral Kizaru and now Ace had fallen to Admiral Akainu.

Marco struggled to leave Yoko but he knew Ace and his brother were in danger when he saw Akainu move towards them. They couldn't lose anyone else! Too much of their family had given their lives today.

Akainu yanked out his fist, Ace somehow still standing. "It would appear you have life in you yet." He sneered.

Fear was coursing through his body and Luffy knew he couldn't stop the Admiral. "Stop!" was his voice cracking in a desperate plea that fell to deaf ears.

Seeing what Akainu did to his grandson, Garp made up his mind, he was going to kill that bastard! There was too much blood for him not to care and he was done deluding himself that he couldn't do anything.

"Vice-Admiral Garp? What are you doing?!"

Garp didn't have any time to react before his whole body was being pummeled into the ground by Sengoku. "What do you mean to do, Garp?!"

Emotions raw, Garp told his old friend exactly what he needed to do. "You better keep me held down here tight, Sengoku. Because if you don't, you can be damn sure that I'm going to murder that Sakazuki!"

'You fool' the Fleet Admiral raged in his mind.

Marco was able to use the time Jinbei gained to intercept Akainu's attack with Vista as his back up.

"How could we let this happen?" Gritting his teeth, Marco knew they had failed. That wasn't a wound someone could survive. It took all he had to push away his feelings, he had only one job now: Get Luffy to safety. He wouldn't fail in this, even if he had to take the boy himself.

The battle continued to rage around the two brothers as Ace finally fell forward, his strength leaving him. "I'm sorry…Luffy."

Luffy was frantic, his hand had touched Ace's back when he caught him and he felt nothing but blood. "No Ace…don't speak. We've gotta hurry and treat your-" His hysteria was interrupted by Ace.

"I'm sorry I couldn't let you save me properly! Forgive me." His voice was barely a whisper now but Luffy could understand everything he was saying. The battles going on around them were a distant memory, the only thing that mattered to the two brother were each other.

"What are you talking about? Don't say stupid things like that!" Luffy yelled at him, refusing to believe what was in front of him. "Somebody deal with his wounds! Somebody save Ace!" Because they had to save Ace, Luffy couldn't go on if he lost his only remaining sibling.

A doctor came rushing over, but was stopped by Ace. "It's no good. I can tell when my own end has come." Blood was pooling around the brothers faster than Luffy had ever seen and he couldn't even see Ace's face as his shoulder was the only thing keeping it up.

"No, don't say that Ace. We're all gonna make it out of here, you promised!"

"He's burned up my insides; I'm not coming back from this Luffy, so listen up!" Everything was labored, just stringing a few words together was difficult for the Logia user.

"What are you talking about…Are you going to die?! No, you, you promised! You told me didn't you Ace? You said you wouldn't die!"

"Yeah, you know if it weren't for Yoko and having a little brother like you to look out for…and Sabo…I would never have…even…wanted to live…" He suddenly remembered the time he asked if Gold Roger had a kid when he was in the city.

 _"If Gold Roger had a kid? They oughtta be executed!"_

"Nobody else wanted me, after all, not even my own father...so it's only natural...!"

 _"Oh, I've got a good one! How about sticking one needle in his body...for every person in the world with a grudge against Roger!"_

 _"No, he should be burned at the stake! That way the whole world...could watch and laugh as he went to his death! They'd all be saying the same thing, you know? 'Serves you right!' Gyahahahaha!"_

 _"I know what his last words will be as well! I'm sorry for being born, piece of trash that I am!'" One whimpered in a high voice, trying to emulate a child's._

 _"Ah, well, not like he really exists..."The customers at the bar crackled. Planning out the imaginary torture of what they believed to be a nonexistent kid._

 _"Ace! You've been causing trouble in the town!" Garp demanded when he found his grandson at his favorite spot, the cliff overlooking the ocean._

 _"Shut up! If I was strong, I would've killed the lot of them!" Anger was visible in the child's posture._

"I'm sorry." Here he paused and suddenly remembered someone from the past. "…Oh yeah…if you ever happen to run across Dadan…could you tell her goodbye for me? It's weird…now that I'm about to die…I even feel like I miss that idiot. I have just…one regret…that I won't be able to see…your dream come to pass…but I know you! You'll pull it off for sure! You're my brother after all."

Luffy hugged him a little tight and even though it caused him great pain, Ace didn't care. It was the last time it could ever happen and he wasn't about to ruin it.

"Just like we promised back then…I have no regrets…about how I lived my life!"

"No! You're lying!" How could he say that when he was dying?! He was breaking their promise!

 _"Does this make you uncomfortable?" Yoko teased as she walked out in her swimsuit on the Moby Dick. The rest of the family laughing at their brother who was struck speechless at the amount of skin his crush was showing._

 _Grabbing the nearest article of clothing, which happened to be Marco's shirt, Ace threw it over Yoko, blushing when he accidently touched her breasts when he tried to button it up._

 _"Are you trying to protect my modestly, Ace?" Yoko chuckled at the flustered fire user. "That's sweet, but living with these apes' strips you of any modestly you might have!"_

 _"Hey, what are you implying you little devil?" Thatch roared from beside Marco, mirth in his eyes at Yoko's game._

 _"Are you going to kiss her or not?" Chants of kiss spread across the deck and Whitebeard cackled boisterously at the fun his children were having._

 _Both blushed a deep red, somehow her brothers had turned the game on her._

 _"Maybe if they spent some time in a closet…" Izo staged whispered so the crew could hear him._

 _"Hey this isn't fair, I don't go around telling you to kiss Thatch!" This brought around even louder laughter as the two in question had their jaws hit the floor in shock._

 _"Gurarararara! Never doubt a woman's sharp tongue!"_

 _Marco, wanting the two to just admit their feeling, stepped in. "Come on yoi. You two have been dancing around each other for days, just admit it so I don't have to suffer anymore longing looks from across the deck."_

 _Yoko turned to address Ace, not realizing he had moved closer in his shock over the Izo-Thatch bomb, and tripped into him, sending them both to the ground._

 _She looked up at Ace and saw the familiar smirk. "I didn't know I was that easy to fall for." She'd be lying if she said her heart didn't swoon._

 _"Falling was never my problem." Yoko smirked as they leaned in._

"No, it's true…It looks like, what I really wanted in the end, wasn't fame or renown at all…It was the answer to the question…of whether I should have…been born …It's okay…I'll see Yoko again. …My voice…is getting too quiet…Luffy, I want you to listen to what I say now…and tell it to the guys…afterwards. Old man...all you guys…and…Luffy."

The pirates all around still fought, giving Ace this one last moment with his brother. It was the best thing they could do as they failed to save him. Though they couldn't be with him in his dying moments, they all wept for him as they battled with all they had.

"…Even though I've been good for nothing my whole life…Even though I carry the blood of a demon within me…you guys still loved me! Thank you so much." Luffy could feel the sobs racking his brothers' body as large droplets of tears splash against his shoulder as Ace bared his soul. He slipped out of Luffy's arms and was dead before he hit the ground, a content smile stretching across his face.

"Ace?" Luffy's broken plea slipped past his lips, as his mind processed what just happened as Ace slipped out of his arms.

 _"Gramps, do you think I should've been born?"_

 _"As long as you live, you will find that answer."_

The vivre card that Ace gave him burnt into nothingness.

Luffy couldn't handle this. His brother couldn't be dead? Ace was perfect, indestructible! But the proof was right at his feet and he couldn't deny it anymore. His big brother was dead and he wasn't coming back, ever. Unable to handle this revelation, his scream of anguish echoed across the battlefield, his body rocked by sobs.

 _"What, did you think I was dead?"_

 _"I…!"_

 _"What're you crying for? Don't act like people are dead when they're not, dummy! I'm not gonna die no matter what! That's a promise! Like hell I could die and leave my weak little brother all on his own!_

It wasn't a trick like last time, this was real! Ace wasn't going to appear hitting him on the head, calling him a crybaby. "AAAACCCCCCEEEEE!" His wails stopped everyone who hadn't paused when Ace hit the ground. Few could bare the cries of such anguish from the teenager. He was 17, not really a real adult yet, and he had so much sorrow in him.

Garp refused to hold back his tears of agony at what was happening in front of him. If he was free, he would be over there in seconds holding his two grandkids.

 **"His name is Ace...Gol D. Ace... the name of my child..."**

 **"My name is Namikaze Yoko and I'm going to be the greatest pirate that ever lived! One day everyone will know my name! That's a promise!"**

 **·**

 **·**

 **·**

 **Ahh! So I have been wanting to publish this for years, since 2012 when this idea first hit me. A majority of this had been written for the past few years but I didn't have a good beginning or end point. This is only the beginning so let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To These Dreams We Hold:** **Our First Breath**

 **Skipping back a few years to the beginning, we glimpse pieces of Yoko and Ace's early life, where the story really begins**

 **·**

 **19 years ago:**

They were calling it the Greatest Age of Pirates the world had ever seen. There were more monsters roaming the seas than actual monsters.

The World Government and Marines were in a deadlock with the strongest men of the seas. The Whitebeard Pirates and the Roger Pirates had decimated their fleet and there were only a handful of marines that could go toe to toe with the respective captains. The seas had become even more dangerous when Vice-Admiral Namikaze Minato and his wife defected four years previous. He was young, younger than the other two captains, which is what worried the Marines. It had been great when he had been on their side but now he was out there roaming the seas with the potential to become the strongest pirate to ever roam the them. They predicted he would surpass both Whitebeard and Roger in a few years.

With all the chaos going on around the Grandline, a piercing scream echoed from behind infirmary doors as a pacing, soon-to-be father, Minato bit his nails in anxiety. Moments later, another cry joined in, this one more high pitched and new.

She was here!

Minato rushed in as his newborn daughter was placed in his wife's arms. Kushina looked like hell but all that disappeared when she was finally able to hold her baby.

"Hey there," she cooed, getting lost in the clearest of blues eyes. She was perfect. A smile of sheer joy broke out as she just took her all in. The joy extended to her husband who carefully placed himself next to the duo on the bed. Minato was just as captivated as her.

"She's…" He couldn't even find the words.

"Perfect."

"Namikaze Yoko. You are perfect." He kissed her hand, already in love with her.

The new parents snuggled in together, catching up on rest and basking in the presence they had been waiting 9 months for.

As their eyes began to close, a whimper made its way out of unused lips.

 **2 years later:**

Laughter rang out across the deck as the sun beat down on the watching crew members. It had become a common occurrence since their littlest member had learned to run. Mischief seemed to follow her as her tiny toddler feet carried her further from Kakashi's reach.

Young Yoko, on short legs, rounded the starboard side of the ship, her laughter cut off immediately as she crashed into the terrifying figure of her mother.

Looking at her mother, Yoko knew she was in trouble, her mom had _that_ look in her eyes.

Kushina turned her attention to her husband's student, "And what is my daughter doing with THAT book?!"

The teenager locked eyes with Kushina as his hand crept closer to his book still in Yoko's grasp.

"Honestly Kushina, what's the big deal? It's not like she can read."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to say.

"Doesn't matter?!" She marched closer to the teenager who was only now beginning to realize his mistake.

Backing away, hands up, Kakashi tried placating her. "Now that's not what I meant…I only meant she won't understand the story…"

Seeing her mother distracted, Yoko took her chance to flee, book still clutched in her toddler arms. She made it all of two steps before she found herself swept up in larger, warm arms.

A warm voice chuckled in her ear, "And where do you think you're going, you little monster?"

Minato coaxed out the object of the argument in front of him, glancing at the title and understanding dawning on him. Throwing Yoko a mild glare, he reprimanded her, "These are not your books Yoko. We do not steal." Yoko's bottom lip began to quiver. She didn't like it when her daddy yelled at her. "Now take it back to Kakashi and say sorry." He gave the book back to her and set her on the deck to complete her task.

When she reached the grey haired teenager, she dropped the book at his feet, "S'wry."

Kakashi bent to pick it up but stopped mid-crouch with the look Kushina was giving him. Laughing it off, Kakashi instead ruffled Yoko's hair, "Just don't take things that aren't yours. Okay, Little Red?"

Yoko pouted, lip still quivering. Sighing at the drama unfolding around him, Minato picked his daughter back up so his wife could finish her lecture to Kakashi.

"Let's leave Kushina and Kakashi to their little spat so I can take my best girl to the crow's nest." Minato propositioned to his daughter. The crow's nest was one of her favorite spots on the ship and it was their space.

Yoko immediately perked up, she knew what crow's nest meant.

"Daddy, go."

Who was he to deny his little girl?

"Captain! There's a little girl back here!" A shout of surprise rang out from the captain's quarter.

A crash sounded from outside the room followed by an angry yell, "I'm not falling for that, you asshole!"

"I'm not lying! She's not that old." Here the teenager knelt closer to the frightened little girl, "Do you know your name?" He was trying to be as non-menacing as possible with a bloody sword at his side.

Defiant blue eyes stared back at him.

"I promise I won't hurt you. They won't be able to hurt you." The boy was grasping at straw, trying to get the girl to trust him. After a war with himself, he came to a conclusion. Taking the straw-hat off his head, he held it out for her to see. "This is my most treasured possession. If I let you hold it, will you tell me your name?" His insides twisted at his offer but he didn't want to traumatize the girl any more than she already was.

She surprised him by pushing the hat back to him, "S'not mine. Bad."

Placing his hat back on his head, the teenager decided to start over. "I'm Shanks. What's your name?"

The little girl moved forward, still cautious, "Yo-ko." She pronounced it like she had been practicing saying it to someone.

Shanks felt his eyes widen at the same time the door opened.

"Great seas!" A surprised gasp escaped the man's mouth. His imposing figure and magnificent mustache came across as quite intimidating to the young girl who hide herself behind the only thing she felt could protect her, Shanks.

"Captain…she's-!"

"Aiy, looks just like her mother."

"You could tell?"

"Hair and eyes like that? There's no question she's their daughter." The man stepped further into the cabin, looking around. "Why is she here, that's the question."

His black eyes bore into her defiant blues. A laugh erupted deep from his chest. She was trembling in fear yet still had the bravery to look at him like that.

"Baddy!" Her small voice rang out, a mixture of fear and anger.

Shanks focused on her, silently motioning he had everything under control in here to his captain. "No no. That's Captain Roger. He's going to let your parents know that we found you. He's good." Seeing her doubtful look, he racked his mind on how to convince her. "He gave me this hat. My precious hat."

Her eyes focused on his hat again like she was understanding what he was getting at. "Nice?"

A smile broke out across his face, she got it. "Do you want to meet the rest of the crew? They're nice too?" He knew it may be asking too much but they had to get off Shiki's ship and back on board the Oro Jackson. Yoko held her arms up in what Shanks assumed meant she wanted picked up. Obliging her, the two red heads made their way out onto the deck where Shiki's crew were being tied up and interrogated about why they had Namikaze Yoko on their boat and what they were planning to do with her.

Shanks bypassed them, Yoko didn't need to see her captors.

They passed a few crew members who stopped and stared at the two but didn't say anything.

Yoko held tightly to Shanks, her tiny fists clenched into his loose shirt. "Crews nes."

"Wha-?" After a moment of confusion, Shanks understood her request and adjusted his path accordingly, making sure someone saw him head that way.

It was hours later that the two were found, Yoko giggling at something Shanks had said, when the Hiraishin came into view.

Shanks placed her on his back as they made their way down to the deck to await their guests.

It wasn't long until a blur of yellow and red appeared at the helm, desperation on both their faces.

"Yoko!" relief laced every syllable of her name as it escaped her parent's mouths. She raced down Shanks' back, crying out as she was engulfed in her parent's safe embrace.

He knew it wasn't permanent but she had grown on him. She was a little ball of sunshine and she looked at him like he was her hero. He'd miss her, that's for sure.

"Shacks coming too." Multiple pairs of eyes turned in his direction at Yoko's demand.

Minato was the first to react, "Little Red, he's got to stay here, with his crew."

"He's my friend. I don't want him t'go."

She had inherited her mother's stubbornness, there was no fighting that.

Snickers went around the boat at that. Looks like Shanks had an admirer.

The water could be heard softly lapping at the bottom of the boat. The sea had an unusual calmness about it, not something common in this part of the Grandline.

"Don't you worry little princess! I'll have your Shanks calling you once a week if you'd like! And we can even meet up for you two! Laughter erupted from the man and you wouldn't guess that he had just burnt down a handful of ships a few hours ago with how joyous he was.

Teasing immediately went around the crew as they took in their Captain's words.

"Isn't she a little young for your tastes?" Buggy sneered at his fellow apprentice, not liking the attention he was receiving.

"Hey! Don't talk to Shacks like that, ugly big nose!" Yoko exclaimed in indignation, struggling to get out of her father's arms.

Silence took over both crews before booming laughter from Roger and Kushina killed it.

"What'd you-?! I kill you you red devil!"

"Oh buck up Buggy." Rayleigh slid over, hand shoving the young clown into the deck, "You're not gonna let a little kid rile you up, are you?"

When everything finally calmed down and Minato sent his crew back to the ship, he and Kushina approached Roger.

The couple had limited interaction with the man who was busy making a name for himself throughout the Grandline.

Kushina was the first to talk. "Thank you for saving Yoko. Shiki attacked out of nowhere and when he retreated we didn't realize he had taken her." Her purple eyes took in her husband and daughter finally where she was supposed to be. "She's our entire world."

Roger could see the love the small family shared and it reminded him of his own, waiting for his return. He understood them perfectly, more than they could understand. If someone took Ace, he would burn the world down to find him.

"She's something special. Has more bravery than some of my men."

Minato glanced down at his daughter who was staring at Roger, still a little wary of the large man. "She has a harder road ahead of her than most kids her age. Just think what the World Government would do if you had a child."

Roger and the rest of the crew stood a little straighter.

"She'll always have to look over her shoulder, always be hunted because of who we are, what we did." A soft hand placed itself on his shoulder, a show of support from Kushina. She had accepted his decision and followed him in his quest for the truth. "We owe you a debt."

Roger stepped forward, hand outstretched, blinding white grin taking over his face, "My offer stands, once a week."

Minato was slightly confused but had a feeling that Roger understood him so took the offering for what it was, "Once a week."

"Hear that Straw-hat! Once a week." Kushina called out to Shanks.

"Bye Shacks! Bye Monkey Man!" Yoko high-pitched voice called out to the only two men she had met.

Why? Why did she have to say things like that? Why couldn't she have picked up more of his personality?

Booming laughter followed them off the ship.

He had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time they ran into the Roger Pirates.

Minato was right. Over the next few months, the crew 'accidentally' met up with one another where Shanks and Yoko instantly took off with one another. Honestly, you'd think they were siblings with how fast they took to each other.

Minato, known for his keen observation, could tell something was wrong with Roger. The way he was holding himself changed. To him, it looked like the Pirate King was exhausted. His shoulders were not as straight, his hair fell limper, and his face just looked like he hadn't slept in days.

He put it out of mind. It wasn't his business and Rayleigh would take care of his captain if something was wrong.

It was their second time on the Oro Jackson that Roger surprised all of them.

"His name's Ace. He's my son."

The day dissolved into the two children fighting over who was Shanks's favorite.

The last time the Flash Pirates saw the crew of the Oro Jackson, Minato knew something was off.

"The first time we met…you worried about Yoko being hunted for your actions. My son…he will suffer for my actions. He will be hunted because of his blood."

Kushina stepped forward, worry lining her face at where the conversation was heading. "You'll be there to protect him. Nothing will happen to –."

Her husband cut her off, "You're dying." It was the only logical conclusion with everything he's seen the last few months. The Pirate King was just not the man he used to be. Sure, he put on a show of strength and normality but it was all catching up with him. "How long? Weeks? Months?"

Even his once booming laugh seemed pathetic.

"My time is up. I've been living on borrowed time for the past 5 years. The only thing that kept me fighting was Ace. I couldn't leave this world without knowing my son…but even that's not enough anymore."

"Roger." Kushina's gentle hands cupped his. He could feel her pity, feel her heartache.

"I won't die!" His sake in front of him disappeared in seconds as he gulped it down. The conversation was turning in to another one he had had only days before. "After you leave, I'm disbanding my crew. We'll go our separate ways, live out our lives." His black eyes bore into the couple. "You are the only ones to understand. Ace…no one but our crews know about him."

"His mother?"

"I've been careful, no one knows about Rogue. But these things have a way of getting out." Rarely, has anyone seen Roger get emotional or chocked up. It was a reminded that for all his fame and exploits, Roger was still a man.

"We'll take him with us, both Rogue and Ace! They'll be safe, protected." She stressed the last word. Ace would never be safe again but if they could provide him protection from the Marines and World Government, there was no question they would.

No, he couldn't ask that of them. They had enough to deal with protecting Yoko; adding another child would put them in even more danger.

"The marines would never stop hunting you. The second they discover Ace, they will follow him to the ends of the world. The Grandline isn't a safe place for him."

They were parents. It was rare for people like them to be parents. The dangers of their life was no place to bring up children but life doesn't always play out the way you expect it to. There was something you learn being a parent, something you never knew before. A child changes you. Roger knew he wasn't father of the year but he loved his son with all his heart and if there was a way he could shield him from the pain that was to follow, he would. But he couldn't. He was sitting here, in his final days, making plans for his son's future instead of spending his remaining time with him.

The three knew the dangers of the Grandline. It wasn't only the World Government Ace had to worry about. It was the scores of enemies his father had made over the decades. Any one of them wouldn't hesitate to take their revenge on Roger through his son.

Flowing laughter seeped into the room, alerting the occupants to the shenanigans taking place outside the door.

"AAACCCCEE!" was heard followed by a loud thump and grumbling.

Minato and Kushina took that as their cue, giving their silent support to Roger as they left the cabin. They would keep their eyes and ears out for anything that might lead to Ace.

Roger felt lighter. He wasn't scared of dying…he was looking forward to it at this point, but the hardest part was leaving those he loved and cared about. The crew knew that something was happening today, they just weren't sure what. Only Rayleigh knew what he was planning and his first mate supported his decision.

Just a few more days and his suffering would be over. He downed a few pills, noting they weren't lasting as long as before.

Throwing his red captain's coat on, it was time to remind the world why he was Pirate King!

 **Thank you so much to GreenDrkness, claire nunnaly, koylic, Michievously, and wdog44 for leaving a review along with everyone else who followed/favorite! This is like my baby. I've been working on this idea for 5 years and I'm so glad people like it!**

 **I took some liberties with the timeline as you no doubt can see from this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**To These Dreams We Hold:** **Raging Infernos**

Still riding on the victory of capturing and executing the Pirate King, Vice Admiral Akainu wanted more. He wanted to make a statement to the world that no pirate was safe, that the marines would hunt you down. The Flash Pirates became his personal mission, a personal vendetta from years ago. Traitors, he spat in disgust every time they were mentioned. They were worse than normal pirates.

If they made it anywhere close to Marine HQ or nearby marine bases, Akainu was on them. If he gained word on their whereabouts, he was there. He chased them for months, dogging their every movement to the point where the crew was becoming exhausted trying to outmaneuver the Vice Admiral. They could barely dock for supplies before they were being attacked by marines. Akainu had made them Public Enemy #1 and a top priority of all officials. The crew was strong, they defeated every squad set after them but they were being overwhelmed. They barely had a week between the attacks. The longest being a sixteen day period of peace. It was only a matter of time…

Minato and Kushina discussed going to Whitebeard for help. The man had dozens of crews allied with him and hundreds of crew members; there was a reason Sengoku had hesitated in going after the man. Going after Whitebeard meant starting a war the man wasn't sure he could win. That was the difference between the two crews. The Flash Pirates weren't as large as the Whitebeard Pirates.

They had had allies but they were similarly hunted down and killed over the past few months. Akainu was making a point. They were the last ship, the last crew of the Flash Pirates.

"He can protect her. Sengoku wouldn't dare allow Akainu to declare war on Whitebeard. If we can get her away…"

Kushina grabbed her husband's hands. They had never wavered or regretted their decision to abandon the Marines. They never would but there were times they wished they had an easier life for their daughter. A life where she wouldn't be constantly looking over her shoulder.

"The crew will follow you, whatever your decision."

Blue eyes met purple and their love shone in those orbs. Their understanding of each other a testament to their years of love.

Everyone aboard this ship was family, had followed him and trusted him with their lives despite the danger. And he, in turn, trusted them with his life.

"There's another place she'll be safe." Minato mulled over, calculating the distance and how long it would take them to get there. It was possible and the navigation always went haywire unless one had the Eternal Log Pose. They had one of the only ones currently on the Grandline, one of only a handful crafted.

"But we haven't been there in years. We don't even know if Sarutobi is still alive." Kushina knew what he was talking about, the only place in the world that could protect their daughter from danger. Home.

Kushina was right. The last time they had been home was when Yoko was born. A lot could change in six years. But the Elemental Nations was one place the World Government had no control over, a place even the Admirals hesitated to go to.

Minato thought of his youth, of the memories made in his village. Konoha was the safest place for Yoko to be and when she was strong enough, she could make her own decision to go out to sea.

"Set course for Uzu, we're going home." He commanded Kushina who would relay the information to the rest of the crew.

He knew he was making the right decision but there was an ominous feeling he couldn't shake, a feeling that had settled deep in his heart.

The nights were always quiet. The need for rest apparent but the constant fear of being hunted preventing the basic need. Hizashi knew the captain trusted him to keep watch of the ship during the dark hours, his Byakugan the perfect tool to spot danger. But the thought of seeing Neji, his only child, distracted him. The last time he had looked upon his child, he was but a year old. So many thoughts ran through his head but his biggest hope was that Neji could forgive him.

The stars twinkled in the absolute darkness of the night, the moon but a sliver of light. It was the same moon as the night he left his home village to sail the seas. There was no noise, the only sound being the waves lapping at the hull as the ship sailed forward.

But there was a feeling, a premonition of sorts, that something was coming. He had checked with his Byakugan a half hour ago and saw nothing but it was there, picking at his mind, a feeling that had saved his life on countless occasions.

He didn't even have to use his Byakugan to see the molten magma flying at the ship, the burning red lighting up the night sky like the world was ending.

"ATTACK! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Hizashi yelled, sending the signal to the cabins below. The first attack missed by mere feet and the next grazed the stern, taking a good chunk of it into the ocean.

The crew burst forth in various stages of undress but armed and ready for battle.

Artillery fire could be heard and the distinct sounds of cannons flying through the air and splashing into the water made them aware of the danger they were facing.

"Starboard side! Another attack!" Those who were on the desk raced to block the attack, succeeding in deflecting the magma ball into the water.

A mop of blond burst onto the deck, eyes wide as he took in the nightmare around him. The sky was on fire.

"THE RUDDERS GONE!"

So they were trapped.

Blue eyes scanned the faces of his crew, their fear well hidden.

"We still have our sails. Adjust to a west southwest navigation." Minato grabbed Dōtō's arm as he moved to follow orders. "And host the colors."

"But sir, if we do that, we'll be heading straight for them!"

Yes, that was the plan. He wasn't going to leave them here like sitting ducks to be slaughtered. If this was to be their last battle, they would go down fighting.

The swell of fire grew larger, the attacks having created a barrier at their only escape route. Their path was decided for them.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you home, to see your families one last time. You followed me when I only had a dream when there was nothing but a desire for the truth." Minato looked around at the faces he had known for a good portion of his life. "If anyone wants to escape, do so now while we hold them back."

No one moved, no one hesitated and as one, they raised their weapons, "For Konoha!" Because it was never about him. They all shared the same desire: to discover the truth surrounding their country, the truth the World Government had buried. To make that truth known.

"Ready the cannons! Gaku, get your men in position. I want their ship to go down!" he barked out orders, moving along the crew, looking for someone specific.

His eyes found him trying to put out the fires from the initial attack. "Kakashi!"

Dark eyes found his and the teenager hurried to his captain. The duo navigated their way to the Captain's Quarters where Kushina was trying to calm a frantic Yoko.

Purple eyes stared at the two, cold acceptance reflected back.

The ship shook violently as another attack hit. Gaining his balance, Minato grabbed Yoko and pushed her into Kakashi's arms. "Take her! Get her out of here!"

"No! NO! DADDY!" the child screamed, kicking and punching; doing anything she could to get back to her parents. "Don't! Don't leave me!"

Their eyes were broken as they stared at her, knowing this is what had to be done. There was no time for tears.

"MOMMY! DADDY!" Yoko continued to cry out to her parents, desperately reaching for them from within Kakashi's hold. "PLEASE!"

The deck was on fire when the duo started their escape, the attack from before having hit the foremast. Fire was raining down on them and Kakashi moved to cover Yoko with his body to stop the fire from reaching her.

"Go! The lifeboat is ready, we'll cover you!"

Yoko reached her arm out, trying to get to her parents desperately, "Mommy," she sobbed.

An explosion ripped them apart, sending Kakashi and Yoko into the dark ocean, his grip on the girl never wavering even as the chill of the ocean cooled the burning of his skin. He would never let go of her. He struggled to maintain consciousness as the battle took place behind them, finding refuge on stray pieces of the rudder that hadn't burnt once hit. Helpless to do anything but listen to the screams and battle cries of his comrades as they were burned alive in the hell that once was their home.

..

..

* * *

It was two day in the water, two days with the burning pain over his body, as he struggled to keep Yoko above the water. She was burned and needed medical attention. They would die of exposure if they didn't find land soon.

They were going to die out here, in the middle of the sea. Yoko didn't have long. She'd been unconscious since the previous sunset. No food, no water, no shelter. There was only so much her little body could take.

His eyes stuggled to remain open, slowly slipping closed.

..

..

* * *

Opening his eyes, Kakashi felt his body wrapped up, the constant wetness of the last few days chased away. His hand reached out for Yoko in desperation, the need to have her by his side waking up his brain, firing off neurotransmitters in the synapses of his brain for adrenaline that allowed him to move.

"Calm down son." A voice sounded above him.

Where was he? Where was Yoko?

"We found you and the girl unconscious a few hours ago. She's there," he pointed somewhere Kakashi couldn't see. "Both you in bad shape. Pirates?"

"Something like that." He mumbled, getting to his feet. He needed to see Yoko.

The boat they were on wasn't that big, so a fishing vessel it was.

"Hey hey! You shouldn't up, you're badly burned."

Every step he took was agony coursing through his body. He skin pulled tight around the sunburns and flesh barely there from the fire burns; his body struggling through the dehydration, he feared this was all a hallucination.

It was all worth it when he saw Yoko and the slight movement of her chest. It was enough for him to fall into oblivion.

The next time he entered the world of consciousness, his view was of four white walls. Struggling to remain awake as his eyelids grew heavy, his attention focused on the other bed in the room where red hair stood out on the white sheets.

"'Ello. Are you with us, sir?" Kakashi moved his hand, only for it to fall back to the bed. "That'll be the dehydration. We got you on fluids an pain medication for your burns. It's a miracle you're even alive! You have burns on three-fourths of your body."

That explained the sleepiness and lack of pain.

"Your companion came in with dehydration and less severe burns on her left side. Her dehydration was more severe due to her age and size so it's been touch and go the last few hours but she's responding well." The doctors must've noticed his desire for information on Yoko. "Is there anyone we can contact for you? Parents? Friends?"

No, and he needed to get them out of here. There was no telling if the Marines had sent out search teams to nearby islands to look for survivors. If they were found here, they were as good as dead. He'd give Yoko a few more hours to recover before he made their escape.

In the meantime, he'd let the pain meds work through his body, he thought as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He woke a few hours later, sleep no longer hovering over him. He could feel every movement of his burnt skin and it was painful.

The nurses, noticing him up, walked into the room, helping him to the bathroom and reapplying his bandages and burn ointment laced with numbing agents. She explained to him that his bandages needed to be changed every 4-6 hours. She changed Yoko's bandages while she was in the room, giving him instructions on how to wrap and care for it.

Kakashi wasn't trying to be rude but he needed the nurse out of the room and told her as much. Once she was out, he took in every inch of Yoko, cataloging her injuries for a later date. Her vitals looked good and he was sure she could move tonight.

She woke up later that evening, confused and distraught. Before she had a chance to blow their anonymity, he calmed her enough for her to understand their situation. Even as tears threatening to spill, she nodded her understanding.

"I grabbed this hat; put it over your head. Your hair is too recognizable. And from now on, you're Naruto and I'm Sakumo, okay? We're step-siblings." Yoko nodded, placing the hat on her head, pushing her locks under the soft cotton. "We need to leave at dawn and I have a plan…you just need to trust me."

Choking back tears, Yoko agreed and rode on Kakashi's back to the docks at dawn. They had packed a bag full of burn ointment and antibiotics the two had been taking to prevent infection. He was sure they could get more at another hospital. Her now short, choppy locks remained out of sight under her new hat and Kakashi was forced to wear a mask to cover the burns on his face. His hair was singed, losing its noticeable spikiness. It would be a stretch to connect them to the Flash Pirates.

The breeze felt good but the sight of the marine insignia ahead had her arms tightening around Kakashi's neck in fear.

His calm voice washed over her, trying to alleviate her fears.

"This is part of the plan, trust me."

But these were the marines…they would kill them!

"They won't recognize us, I promise."

The hustle around the ship indicated that it was getting ready to depart and catching snippets of conversation here and there from disgruntled marines, he discovered they were heading to East Blue. That was all the information he needed before he approached the commander of the vessel, identifiable by her coat and the way the crew saluted her. She was making her way to the ship from the village, the perfect place for him to intercept her.

"Excuse me!" he shouted as loud as his sore lungs would allow, holding back a series of coughs.

Sharp eyes turned in his direction, softening only slightly when they took in the small form of Yoko on his back. The pause was enough and he knew they had gotten lucky with the captain.

"My brother and I, we're trying to get back to East Blue. Our parents were just killed and our remaining family is in East Blue." Kakashi tried to be as pathetic as possible, hoping the marine would feel sorry enough for them to help.

"And what are your names?"

"I'm Sakumo and this is my brother, Naruto." He hurried to answer for Yoko. "He hasn't spoken since our parents…"

Yoko turned her watery blue eyes forwards, locking them with a dark green that reflected pity.

The commander grabbed the nearest marine, ordering them to escort the two brothers to the quarters next to hers where she would be in to talk with them further once they set sail.

Kakashi thanked her as they moved onto the vessel. He could feel Yoko's arms tighten around his neck the deeper they moved into the ship.

"Everything's going to be okay." He consoled her, the marine escorting them taking it as a brother trying to calm his nervous sibling.

* * *

He had just got Yoko to sleep when the Captain entered their quarters.

He really should get her name, he thought.

"I am Captain Rin Nohara. Tell me your story because you two don't exactly look like siblings not even considering the age gap." Those soft eyes from before were considering, piercing, looking for answers.

"We're not exactly siblings. It's a long story." The Captain sat in one of the chairs, waving a hand for him to continue. "When I was 7, I lost my mother to an incurable disease. My father set out to the Grandline to find adventure and a new home. The memories were unbearable for him. We ran into Naruto and his mother during this time. They had lost his father in a fishing accident when he was only two. They fell in love and we've been island hopping ever since. We only ever stay a year at one place before we move on. We were only here for a few weeks before our house was attacked and set on fire by bandits. That was a week ago."

"And your parents?" she asked quietly.

"Died getting us away." Kakashi looked at Yoko and thought of everything they had lost the last few days. "We're all the other has right now."

Captain Rin stared him in the eyes as if boring into his soul. He could tell his story had affected her. But she was still a marine and if she found out the truth, she would turn them in. Her hand tapped her thigh as she thought, contemplating what to do with them.

"And your relatives…are they expecting you?"

Right, that was the reason for their 'journey' to East Blue.

"I contacted them with a den den mushi. They're expecting us. My aunt has offered to take us in until I can find work."

Rin hummed in reply, her gaze never leaving his form.

"And you? You're injuries look severe."

He felt sweat begin to bead at the back of his neck. She was asking too many questions. Did she suspect him?

"We have enough medicine to last until we reach East Blue."

Her gaze finally left him, turning to Yoko who they could tell was in the middle of a nightmare. She bit her lip before standing, making her way to the door. She paused, hand on the knob, "Take care of him." Those were all the words she said to him before she left them in silence.

Those words did little to comfort him as his hand found Yoko's back and made soothing motions to calm her. The sooner they got off this ship, the better.

* * *

 **Now it's just the two of them and you see the full version of what was briefly mentioned n the first chapter. Let me know what you thought!  
**


	4. Special: Happy Birthday Ace

**Just a little piece to celebrate Ace's birthday. Second part didn't turn out how I originally planned but I like it.**

 **Summary:** **Ace's birthday with his two different families. Things change over the years but somethings...somethings don't.**

"ACE! ACE!"

The den-den mushi in the captain's quarters went off early in the morning, waking the small family.

"ACE!"

Roger lifted his heavy eyelids, reaching out for the infernal snail making the noise, grasping at space, the snail was no longer there.

Pushing his tired limbs to sit up, Roger let a fond smile cross his face as he took in his son huddling with the snail close to his face.

"Yes?" Ace answered without his usual bittiness and annoyance, hopefulness in his voice.

"ACE!?" the surprised but happy child's voice sounded through.

The parents observed their son talk with his friend, smiles on their face as they pictured the little red head on the other side. She was her mother's daughter.

Giggling could be heard on the other side, coming through the snail in waves, "Happy birthday Ace!"

His freckled cheeks flushed at the excitement of those words, becoming fluster as he tried to respond. That wasn't even all of it, the Gol D family learned, as after a moment of silence, singing started up.

A horrible rendition of 'Happy Birthday' sounded throughout the room as the three year old lisped and completely made up her own lyrics.

It served its purpose though and Ace had a smile on his face the rest of the day even as his father teased him about Yoko. Shanks seemed to be of the same mind of his 'little sister' and sung an equally outrageous version of the song as he ran him around the deck of the Oro Jackson on his shoulders.

The proud parents of the newly turned five year old, looked on as their child's exuberance and excitement echoed throughout the ship, putting smiles on the faces of veteran pirates.

Rayleigh approached the couple, drink already in hand despite the earliness of the day, "They're bringing the cake up now."

And boy would that be something. Roger had ordered an eight tiered cake with all of Ace's favorites for the boy's birthday. He wanted nothing but the best for his son on his special day.

"Com'mon Shanks!" familiar whining replaced laughter. "I just want your sword!"

Shanks had Ace upside down as the boy swiped at older boys' belt, aiming for his sword.

Eyes rolled at the familiar scene of the cabin boy and the captain's son. "If you're so strong, just get it from me!" chuckles erupted from his chest as the boy reached fruitlessly for his belt again. "Awww, you're just a wittle itty bitty baby. Maybe there's some sticks laying around for you."

The teasing was a common occurrence between the two with Shanks showing his immature side to the hot head toddler.

"That's not fair!" the pout on Ace's face caused a round of laughter around the crew as he puffed his cheeks and tried to cross his arms; his sulking image ruined as all it did was cause another round of laughter as his arms kept falling down into his face.

Huffing at the teasing, Ace had an idea, a devious idea.

Letting his free leg drop with gravity, he put all his might into swinging it forward, feeling a sense of vindictive satisfaction as it connected with the teenagers head, knocking off his straw-hat, forcing him to drop his other foot. In his freefall, Ace managed to grab the sword and heaved it to point at its' former owner.

Shanks stared in disbelief at being best by the little rugrat, howls of laughter echoing around the two as Ace gave him his little cocky smirk, placing his beloved hat on his own head.

Big burly hands grasped Ace under his armpit, hoisting him up onto equally high shoulder, "That's my boy!"

Ace gripped his father's black mane, giggling at the cheers of the crew and the euphoria of finally pulling one over on Shanks.

This was definitely the best birthday ever, he thought, as he eyed the ginormous cake being brought onto the deck.

Best. Birthday. Ever!

/

Ace woke with a start, eyes darting around the deck as he came to his senses. Snippets of his dreams burned into his memory, causing an ache in his heart. He hadn't even known he still had those memories.

In the ache of his heart he felt something else: love. He had been loved unconditionally once.

Looking off into the horizon, Ace saw that the sun was rising, meaning it was his birthday. His 21st birthday.

He laid there, content, for a few more hours, locking that feeling in his heart, not wanting to forget it again.

Most things had changed since then but one thing remained…Yoko. She had found her way back into his life. He remembered when they were little, the two years they had spent together, her radiant smile, her optimism, and just how gullible she had been.

She was still all those things but now she had something else. There was a hardness that came from sailing the Grandline but she wore it like she did everything else – effortlessly and without care. She had grown stronger and she had an entire family looking out for her now.

They have come a long way from the orphans who lost their families, he thought in fondness.

Two pairs of footsteps grabbed his attention. Yoko and Marco were crossing the deck, looking to be in discussion of sorts.

"Shhhhh! Marco, it's a surprise for Ace." Yoko clamped her hand over Marco's mouth at something the First Division Commander had said. "Thatch promised to help so you've got to make sure everything goes okay."

Ace couldn't see but he could picture Marco's one eyebrow raising, similar to when any of their brothers were caught doing something irresponsible. It made him curious to what exactly Thatch and Yoko were planning.

"I'll distract him while you guys get everything ready." In the few months Yoko had been back, Ace had learned there was very little the First Division Commander would deny their littler sister. Marco would do whatever it was Yoko had asked of him.

Marco nodded, like Ace knew he would, and left but not before catching Ace's eyes, a small smile playing at his lips.

She found him later that morning in the dining hall eating breakfast.

"Ne, Ace?" the man looked up from his meal, locking eyes with Yoko. "Do you want to train?"

Never one to pass up training, he stuffed his face with his remaining food, following her to one of the upper decks where his flames wouldn't cause too much damage.

Operation: Ace's Surprise Birthday Party, was a go.

/

He knew she was hiding something from him but it was just great to spend time with her. They had only had a few months to catch up on the years they had missed of each other's lives. She was like the sun, pulling planets into her orbit but none getting too close. But he was fire, he wasn't scared of getting burned. He would gladly let her gravity pull him into her inferno.

It was nice, just the two of them watching the sea; his orange hat atop her head, claimed as to make the rest of her outfit.

His brothers said nothing of the scene, standing back in preparation of the surprise later on.

/

They parted paths a little after their training session, Ace to eat and Yoko to talk with her crew. Thatch intercepted him as he entered the dining hall, pushing his little brother to a nicely decorated table already filled with his favorite foods. Mouth watering, Ace dived in smiling at all the birthday wishes his brothers gave him.

/

Marco got him next. Taking him flying through the air, the weather slightly cloudy, dampening his hair as the phoenix took him higher into the clouds. The weightless feeling of freedom was liberating, like all his worries were left below the skies and couldn't reach him up here.

/

Marco passed him off to Izo next who took great delight in cleaning his brother up for the surprise later that night. The boy complained loudly as the cross-dresser scrubbed more soap into his hair.

Izo took one look at him and hummed in satisfaction. Body absent of dirt, sweat, and food, Ace was finally ready.

"I don't get why I had to clean up for dinner, Izo; it's dinner!" Ace complained as he pulled on his arm brace, using his flames to dry the dampness from his hair and body.

His brother threw him a look, "There's no harm in taking care of your appearance."

Ace scoffed, the only one who cared about any of that was Izo.

/

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ACE!" Shouts rang out when he stepped onto the deck, taking in the decorations and displays on the normally empty deck.

The birthday boy stood rooted in his spot, taking everything in. His eyes wide and mouth open, darting across every inch of the deck, across the hundreds of people present, happily clanking tankards and bottles of alcohol in celebration.

A very smug and happy Yoko, Marco, and Thatch told him exactly who was responsible for all of this.

And all at once, the crew broke into song, a song the very same girl in front of him had sung in his dream this morning except this time there was no lisp or childish words inserted because she forgot the lyrics.

Happiness bubbled up into his chest as his smile grew to overtake his face. As the song finished, he jumped right into the celebration.

They even had the giant cake!

Definitely the best birthday ever, Ace mused as he threw his arms around Yoko and Marco, the two sharing in his joy.

/


	5. Chapter 4

**To These Dreams We Hold:** **Rising From the Ashes**

Kakashi didn't venture out of their room for the remainder of the trip, making sure Yoko was rested and her burns taken care of. He hadn't been able to grab much ointment so what they had, he gave to her.

Keeping busy kept his thought from wandering. Kept him from thinking of the burning ship, the ship that was most likely at the bottom of the sea with its crew. The same crew that had been his family for the past decade. He tried to keep his mind from wandering too far because he couldn't afford to lose himself to his sorrow. He needed to push through this for her. Whatever he was going through, she had it ten times worse.

She could barely fall asleep without nightmares of infernos engulfing her. Her whimpers echoing in the oppressive, noiseless room. He couldn't wake her, she needed sleep. But he made sure to stand guard over her so she knew nothing could get her in reality.

The only relief he could find was that her face and exposed skin were looking better as the aloe in the ointment turned her burns into a dark tan. She was still in pain but not as much as before.

Like every previous morning, a precise knock, rapping just twice, sounded at their door. Holding the wince as his skin pulled, Kakashi opened the door to a marine holding a tray of food. He shoved the tray into Kakashi's arms, sneering when items fell, "Orphan trash."

Kakashi had to stop his instinctive reaction to reach for his tantō, which he no longer had. Any other time, the marine in front of him would've been dead. He was just lucky his condition prevented him from doing anything other than closing the door. It seemed like the man wasn't done as his foot moved between the doorframe and door, leaving a crack for his face to speak through.

"You're lucky the Captain is soft; we would've left you out there to die. The world wouldn't miss two worthless orphans."

Gritting his teeth, Kakashi plastered the fakest smile he could on his face.

"Will that be all?"

A disgusted grunt was his answer as the marine finally removed his foot.

He turned and paused when blue eyes stared back at him from the bed. So she heard.

"People like him, they don't matter and you can't let their words bother you." She nodded but didn't say anything. He sighed internally. It had been three days since she spoke; the last words having been spoken before they set sail. If nothing else, if it was the only thing he would ever hear again, he wanted to hear her voice, her laughter…to see her smile again.

He placed the tray on the side table and picked up the items that had fallen. Gathering bandages and ointment on his way.

"It's time to change your bandages."

Yoko cringed away but reached out to touch his mask and Kakashi knew she had noticed.

"I'll let you bandaged me after I finish up with you."

They only had another day before they reached Captain Nohara's destination. They were out of the Calm Belt so the waters were less dangerous but he still didn't want to chance taking Yoko out there. Rin had been in to talk with him about their departure which is where he learned that the crew was collecting one of their Vice-Admirals from an island called Dawn for an emergency meeting about the recent destruction of the Flash Pirates. It was easier for him to school his features with his mask covering his face but he still felt a pang at the casual mention of his deceased family and was thankful Yoko was sleeping.

If they were picking up a Vice-Admiral, the duo had outlived their welcome. He wasn't taking the chance as all the Vice-Admirals knew him on sight alone. No lie could save them so it was best to make themselves scarce before that happened.

"You've already done enough for us. My uncle doesn't live far away, we can make the rest of the journey on our own." Kakashi crinkled his eyes, his tell-tale that he was smiling. "I know these parts; we'll be just fine."

Hesitantly, she agreed on the basis that he let her rent them a room for the week. Flashing another eye smile, Kakashi thanked her for all her generosity. Nohara Rin, he would remember that name; not many marines were as kind-hearted as her.

* * *

They disembarked late morning. The flurry of activity to restock the ship and collect the Vice-Admiral had marines rushing about.

Kakashi carried Yoko off the vessel, making his way to the nearest hotel to ensure they had a place to stay for the time being. He wasn't familiar with East Blue but it worked to their benefit that they had sailed to the weakest of the Blues. He needed a plan to regain his strength so he could get a message out to Konoha. He knew that was where they had been heading before they were attacked. Minato and Kushina thought Yoko would be safe there so that was where he would take her.

But he needed time and this town seemed like a nice place for them to settle for the time being. He wasn't comfortable enough to let his guard down, he was a pirate, he knew how villagers could hide their intentions. It was a relatively affluent town and the people and vendors greeted Captain Nohara with smiles.

Like she had promised, she paid in advance for a week at the only open hotel in Edge Town. She carried both their bags to their room while Kakashi carried a now sleeping Yoko.

She wanted to say something, was on the verge of it but the words died in her throat. Instead, she placed the bags near the foot of the bed while Sakumo gently laid Naruto under the covers. The boy had been through a great ordeal; in the time he had been on the ship, he hadn't spoken a word. She worried about him, worried about both of them.

Primarily, she was hesitant to leave them alone. They had no money, no food, and she knew the medicine was running out. No matter how many time Sakumo tried to tell her differently, she knew he wasn't prepared to care for both himself and his brother. She couldn't, in good conscience, leave them with no help. So when Sakumo turned from tucking in Naruto, she held out a card for him. He looked at it suspiciously before taking it between his fingers.

"That is my contact information. If you need anything, call this number." Kakashi gave her a genuine smile, not that she could tell, and pocketed the number. She saw herself out, closing the door behind her but not before giving him one last warning, "The world is not kind to orphans. Protect your brother."

With the weight of everything and the finally alone, Kakashi collapsed onto the only chair in the room, face buried in his hands as sobs took over his body, tears falling down his face in rivers as he finally let everything out. He's lost everything, every person he ever loved had been on that ship, his possessions from home, the only reminders of his father he had left were probably nothing but ash at the bottom of the ocean. He had lost his second pair of parents; how was he supposed to take care of Yoko when he could barely hold himself together?

His tears of sorrow turned into ones of pain as his lungs began to seize at the strain, Kakashi having to force himself to calm down as each breath felt like being stabbed in the chest. This wasn't supposed to happen. None of this should've happened! They had been worn down, chased around the oceans like animals, cornered when they were too exhausted to go any further.

Kakashi forced his eyes closed again as his lips quivered, a fresh set of sobs threatening to take over. He wanted to hit something, to stab the damn marines that did this, but more than anything, he just wanted everything to go back to the way they were. He was hopeless here, with no way of helping Yoko. Kami, how was he supposed to help her when he couldn't even get her to talk? What if she never talked again? He saw the way she flinched when he changed her bandages, she was in pain. Even at night, he'd watch her wake up with a scream on her lips and tears in her eyes. He wasn't any better, having barely slept since waking up in the hospital.

White hot anger flooded his veins as his memories flashed back to the fire and the ship, the explosion and the promise he had given his captain…he would kill Akainu! He would do everything in his power to make him pay for the suffering and the lives he had taken.

The chair fell back with a clank as he stood, walking until he held Yoko's hand in his own, vowing their revenge but also promising this would not be their end.

"We'll have brighter days, I promise." His hand clenched hers, feeling the light squeeze back.

He saw her lips move, a whimper escaping with a single word attached, and anger spiked in him once again but there was also hope as she finally spoke her first words.

 _"Daddy."_

 **This concludes the Part I. Now we are moving on to where they meet Luffy and Ace.**

 **So, thoughts on Rin? Did you like her? Is she really a marine? Did she believe Kakashi's story? Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 5

**To These Dreams We Hold:** **We Build Anew**

Life became even rougher, if that was possible, once the Marines left. It was like the town's people turned on them; where they were indifferent before, now they were openly hostile. Everywhere they went, there were glares and whispered words of hate behind their back. Many places refused to serve orphan street scum. Kakashi was trying his best but he couldn't draw attention to himself and his injuries, there wasn't much he could do. After the week ran out at the hotel and Kakashi failed to find a job, the owners kicked him and Yoko out. It took him a month before he heard about the small village outside Mt. Coulbo. It sounded a lot better and more isolated than the city. At this point, anything was better than staying where they were.

Commandeering a tiny fishing boat, Kakashi took Yoko and the little supplies they had and set off for Fushia Village.

It ended up being the best decision to make. They were welcomed with open arms and Kakashi was able to help Makino at the Party Bar for a little money. Yoko loved it there. She didn't have to pretend to be a boy anymore and she made a new friend, Luffy. It was the first time she had someone her own age to be around since Ace all those years ago. For the first time since the attack, Kakashi heard her speak outside her sleep.

It was at the Party Bar and he was drying the glasses when he heard the familiar high pitched voice speak his name. The glass in his hand shattered as it hit the floor and all eyes turned to him. He ignored them all and focused on Yoko who was wearing a bright smile. Next to her was Luffy and she had a smile! A smile!

He pulled her into his tight embrace and refused to let her go, even when Luffy pounded on his back to let his friend go.

After that, it became everyday life to hear the laughter of the two children ringing throughout the village, it brought smiles to everyone's face, even the grumpy Mayor, Wool Slap.

Kakashi always wore his mask to cover his burns and in turn, Yoko always wore long sleeves or bandages on her left arm to cover the burns she had received. It wasn't that she was ashamed, she didn't like the reminder and it stopped the sadness from entering Kakashi's eyes every time he would catch sight of them.

Luffy, innocent Luffy, was insistent about the burns and where they came from, not realizing that it was a sensitive subject. But surprisingly, he made her feel better about them. Being blunt and always saying what's on his mind, Luffy said they were battle scars meaning she was really strong and brave. Kakashi, hearing what Luffy declared, felt some of the guilt evaporate from his heart. While Yoko had been injured, he had gotten her away to safety. She could live the life she wanted now. Those scars were only testaments to the struggle and conquest they – she – had faced.

Seeing the change in Kakashi, Yoko began to wear short sleeves and tank tops, not caring who saw her scars but they had both noticed they weren't as severe as before. Kakashi wondered if there was a reason for this faster healing and if it had anything to do with _that_.

Makino was worried about Kakashi when he developed a cough. It persisted without any sign of going away. Sometimes blood would appear but he always managed to keep Yoko in the dark. Makino knew it had something to do with why he wore a mask all the time. She couldn't do more than demand he go to the doctor to get it checked out. She constantly cared for him, bring dinner for the duo and picking up the medicine from the doctors. He always avoided the topic when she tried to bring it up and she finally came to the conclusion that Kakashi knew he was not long for this world and he was surviving on will alone. She couldn't look at him without sadness entering her eyes when she saw him with Yoko. He knew they weren't really siblings but just looking at them, one could tell they shared a deeper bond than any person could ever share. He protected Yoko as if his life depended on it and Yoko clung to the man as if he was all she had in the world. She knew the girl would be devastated when her guardian passed away.

/

It had been a little over a year since Kakashi and Yoko had made Fuschia their home and the peaceful village was good for Yoko, Kakashi decided. He had seen the darkness that had settled over her when the crew died and then with the glares and remarks in the city, disappear. He knew she dealt with a large burden. Though they were a small village outside the Grandline, they still received news about the government and Marines. He knew Yoko read the articles detailing her father and mother as criminals who received justice from Vice Admiral Akainu. There were almost two stories run every year, the execution of the Pirate King and the destruction of the Flash Pirates. Kakashi knew that both the World Government and Marines were trying to send out a message to the onslaught of pirates coming to the Grandline in search of Roger's promised treasure. He tried to distance himself from his past, knowing it held nothing but pain but he couldn't help but scan the Wanted Posters for any mention of those he used to know, keeping up on who was alive and who was dead and the impossible chance that someone else had survived.

It was relatively peaceful, the kids off playing hide and seek, the adults knowing they would be occupied for a few hours: Yoko was a master at this game and poor Luffy would wander almost aimlessly as he could never track her down.

Yoko, wanting to explore the woods further and with the knowledge that Luffy wouldn't go this far, set out to do just that. She'd never been far into the forest, Kakashi warning her to stay within the village. But she was feeling adventurous today and decided to ignore her guardian's warnings. That was her mistake. She wandered too far and out of nowhere, a gigantic tiger attacked her. Caught off guard – never having seen a land animal this large before – and without a weapon, Yoko landed painfully on her back with the giant animal hovering over her, teeth bared, ready for lunch.

It would've had a small snack if it hadn't been for a kid appearing out of nowhere, scaring it away.

"How'd ya do that?!" Yoko was impressed, that animal had been at least ten times as large as them!

"Easy. It knows I'll eat it if I catch it." The statement was rather blunt and the kid looked like he never smiled. Wanting to fix that, Yoko held out her hand.

"I'm Yoko and you're my new friend!" She declared with a bright smile on her face. It was a somewhat kooky smile since she was missing around four teeth altogether.

With her eyes closed, she missed the flash of surprise cross her new friend's face. Taking the outstretched hand, Ace hesitantly returned the smile, "Ace." He was disappointed when she had no reaction to his name but it had been some years. The nine year old let himself be led away by the chitchatting girl, confused on why exactly he was letting this happen.

It wasn't long until he found himself outside the little village he had only heard about but never set foot in. Before he knew it, he was seated on a bar stool waiting for lunch.

"Yoko, where's Luffy? You were playing hide and seek."

"Ehh, he didn't find me so I thought I'd bring my new friend back."

Remembering some of his manners from his mother, Ace politely greeted the young barmaid, "Portgas D Ace. Nice to meet you."

A glass shattering was heard from the kitchen as Ace finished his introduction.

"Oh my." Makino rushed to make sure everything was okay with Kakashi, fearing another coughing attack.

"Ne, so where do you live?" Yoko questioned, ignoring the commotion in the back.

"In the Mountains."

"Is it scary up there, some of the villagers tell stories 'bout mount'n bandits but I think pirates are way scarier than some washed up thieves."

Ace had to hold in his laughter, immediately thinking of Dadan and her crazy family. They were anything but scary. "Ya, some are up there but they're not that strong."

Makino came out with their food before the conversation could go any further, silencing the two kids as they stuffed their mouths.

"Is Kaka-nii okay, Makino? Was he reading his porn back there again?" Yoko garbled out with her cheeks stuffed full of ramen.

Makino had to stifle her giggles at the appalled looks on the patron's faces that heard her question. Really, you'd think they'd be used to this by now. "No, he wasn't reading that nastylittle book." She easily evaded the question which only Ace seemed to notice. Distracting himself with food, Ace began to wonder if this was a bad idea. Yoko might not remember but surely Kakashi would if this Kaka-nii was who he thought he was. He was getting ready to thank them for the food and leave when it became too late, Kakashi walked out of the kitchen door. His eyes locked onto his but there was nothing there that could give Ace any indication on what the older man was thinking.

"Yo. We're going to the beach, you can bring your new friend if you want."

There was no backing out as Yoko finished the last of her broth and stole his hand, rushing out the door.

It was surprisingly calming to be on the beach. He was only used to the cliff overlooking it, but he could get used to having the sea water lapping at his feet.

"Do you remember?" It was abrupt but Ace had been expecting it.

"Not a lot but I remember seeing you guys for the last time. She was on your shoulders, I think?" He hesitated with this part, looking Kakashi for confirmation.

"I remember that day. She was on Minato's shoulders, waving her hands wildly. Every time she talked, it was about when we would meet up with you guys again." He got a faraway look in his eyes. "It was only a few months later we learned your father turned himself in. Everyone was surprised since he had disbanded his crew weeks earlier."

"That man is not my father!" Ace growled at the mention of Roger. It was a foreign feeling to have someone mention that name to him, knowing his secret.

"That's your decision." Though that was what Kakashi declared, Ace had a feeling he wanted to say more but held himself back.

"Does she remember me? Who I am?" He inquired fearfully. He wasn't sure he wanted her to remember what he used to be, wondering if he could start over as Portgas D Ace and not Gol D Ace.

"She was young when she saw you last and Roger and his crew weren't brought up much around her." The conversation grew uncomfortable, at least for Ace, after that. He didn't know how he was supposed to act around these people. With Dadan, he was aloof and disrespectful as he didn't care that much about them, with Sabo he was more involved, less guarded. Sabo was his only friend but they both had their secrets. And with Garp, it was complicated but he would go as far to say he loved the old man who had saved and raised him regardless of his parentage.

But with Kakashi and Yoko, they held his deepest secret and deep down, he wanted them to like him. When he thought about them, he remembered happier times.

"We did come to the beach to play." Startled out of his thoughts, Ace stared at the man, not processing what was said. "Normally Luffy would be out here with us…seeing as he's lost, poor Yoko is out there playing by herself."

Kakashi threw in the dramatics to ease the tension around the kid. He could tell how uncomfortable he was.

"You might find yourself having fun." That was all the push Ace needed as he took off to where the redhead was desperately trying to build a sand castle. Kakashi watched as, for once, Yoko was able to complete her 'masterpiece' without Luffy there to accidentally destroy it.

Ace couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun. He was always fighting and eating, it was nice to be able to do this. Maybe, maybe he could do this again?

It as a few hours later that Luffy finally found his way to the Party Bar, hungry and mad that Yoko had been there the entire time.

 **/**

 **This is really crappy but I just said screw it because this part didn't need great detail anyway. Let me know what you think, as always!**

 **Happy Holidays**


End file.
